


Getting Back Up

by Desintas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Friendship, Gen, Illegal Activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desintas/pseuds/Desintas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is stuck in a constant circle of work, an annoying boss and maybe the weekly drink with friends but most of all he misses fighting. Scarred from the one loss, he was determined to make that battle his 'last' but as another person crosses him in life, he is dragged to the same place, where he might change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Kaiado for beta-ing. She's fabulous!

Zoro's heated breath expelled, filling up the mask once again. Dust flooded the air, gathering on the ground like heavy snow. The scream of the machine rung in his ears, despite wearing ear plugs and ear muffs over the top. He wriggled his fingers slightly, cramped from holding the machine for so long. He resumed from his short respite, pushing the machine onto the surface of the barbeque grill, smoothing over the jagged residues from the hole punches. Work was slow, laborious and straight up boring. He huffed in exasperation, silently cursing his stupid boss for placing him on this job more than anyone else, mainly because he pissed him off. His boss was a petty and a stuck up asshole.

'Hey Zoro! What are you doing? You've been doing the same grill for half a day already!' a voice warbled in faintly from outside the enclosed room. Zoro grit his teeth, sorely tempted to give his boss the finger but he settled for fixing his fiercest scowl and nodding. This was the last one anyway. He'd be out from this soon. Stay awake he reprimanded himself. Getting lazy within a factory as dangerous because people paid the price with their bodies. It was not rare to see missing joints, fingers or limbs. It was just a split second of recklessness and people were maimed for life. It was dangerous work. He sighed, switching off the machine, being finished with this shift. Zoro waded through the room of dust and took off his gear. He scuffed his hair and slapped his hands together.

'Hey, are you free to work overtime this weekend?' Unfortunately, his stupid boss nabbed him before he could leave the cursed place.

'No.' Zoro could barely restrain himself from snapping and shoving the man aside.

'Not up to make extra cash?' the man sidled up to him, trying to appear menacing and annoying at the same time. 'I'm sure we'll find a nice task for you.'

'No thanks,' Zoro spat out with as little emotion as he could muster and practically half ran outside. If he stayed there any longer then things would have become ugly. He took a deep breath, savouring the cool outside air, grateful for the contrast against the heated factory rooms. He began walking briskly, peering at his watch as it illuminated under the passing lampposts. It was 3:15am. A normal night, or day. Usually at this time, he'd be just about wrapping up too, at the Baratie, a restaurant by day, a club by night. Zeff, the owner, was happy enough for others to manage what they wanted as long as he took care of the food. As a result, the club often had unofficial timetables with the days of the week, give or take a few scrambled changes here and there occasionally. Monday was a night of nice performances, which held little interest to Zoro, however, he heard it was very popular for couples. Tuesday was when then house were wild, as Frank the DJ pumped up his beats. Wednesday were casino nights, where money disappeared within the air. Again, Zoro held little interest to it, as long people like Nami were around. Thursdays were when animal fights and races were held, on the same ground and conditions as the fights. Fridays and Saturdays were the wildest, where Boa Hancock's girls pole danced and strip teased. However, men were forbidden to touch them as Hancock, more commonly referred to as The Goddess, was rumoured to simply hunt them down and turn them into stone. Several statues on display around the club were the apparent victims. Nevertheless, men took the hint and kept their hands away. After all, there were many other girls of choice. To drink and party was an unspoken given. Others travelled to the lower levels of the club, often with unofficial ID and ensuring that their guests would not reveal a word of this afterwards, would watch the fights. Sundays were just a relaxed day, where karaoke and small competitions arouse. Zoro was particularly enthusiastic about drinking and arm-wrestling but otherwise, he'd stay away. The fights. Even now, after he himself had decided to quit, still felt the small spike of high. He maintained the brisk pace but shut his eyes, relishing the moments.

_In a smooth movement, he pulled off his shirt and wrapped a bandanna around his head. He drew all three swords, adrenaline pounding through his body. The swords hummed eagerly. Zoro entered the arena, head held high and the crowd roared. He didn't particularly care about showing off but tonight… tonight was special. It was time for the ultimate showdown, where he could fulfil his dreams of becoming the best swordsman in the world. Mihawk… he would defeat him. For sure. It was defeat or death. No other option. Mihawk remained poker faced, almost bored as he surveyed his environment. His yellow eyes settled on Zoro. His eyebrows rose slightly, as if he was faintly amused. Zoro grit his teeth. This was the greatest swordsman._

_'Why are you making a spectacle of your foreboding loss?' Mihawk's voice rumbled, snappy. Zoro forced himself to look at his eyes._

_'I don't care for crowds. All I need is the fight, no matter the circumstances.'_

_'For what purpose?'_

_'To fulfil a dream and a promise to a friend.'_

_'Hn.' Mihawk shifted slightly. 'It seems nothing will dissuade you. Come.'_

_'Aren't you going to draw your sword?' Zoro gestured to the huge black sword on his opponent's back._

_'I don't need it.' Mihawk didn't even smirk. He stated it simply, like a fact. Zoro growled. Don't you dare look down upon me!_

_'Oni giri!' he roared and was halted almost immediately. What was he stopped by? Mihawk didn't draw his sword._

_A knife. This short stub of a blade. It was about his finger's length._

_He wasn't even worth a sword. Sweat started to bead on his forehead. How could the gap be so big?_

_The next few attacks were a blur, the most uncontrolled, imprecise, emotional attacks he ever launched. He was desperate, like a caught fish thrashing in a net._

_'What a crazy fighting style,' Mihawk mused. Zoro didn't care. If there was some way to defeat this guy…_

_Squelch. An immense pain flared in his chest. He was numb, right where he was._

_'Death would be better!' he muttered. It was his loss. He'd rather die than stand back up again with a weight on his chest. Mihawk withdrew the sword, grudgingly impressed._

_'As a reward, I'll end your life with this,' and that was when the famous black sword, with its gold hilt and jewels was unsheathed._

_'Three sword style secret technique…' Mihawk charged, yellow eyes flashing. 'Three Thousand Worlds!' The clash vibrated Zoro to his very core. His arms tingled. His swords crumbled in his hands, drifting like ash. If he wanted to die, at least he would bear the wound on his front and die honourably. He sheathed his swords and turned, open for the slash._

_'Excellent!'_

Zoro gasped. His scar stung. He didn't want to remember but the last fight haunted him to this day. It would never let him rest, slinking at the corners of his mind until it consumed him whole. It dimmed any other hard fought victory, any close brushes with death. He stopped walking. Fighting was strange- it was exhilarating but every time he felt encouraged to go back to that arena, the dread came back. Every time he longed for the high of adrenaline, flashes of memories like these spat in his face what he was truly like. Weak. Uncontrolled. Useless. He shivered slightly and shook his head. Get back home first, he decided. Zoro turned and clubbed straight into something. Funny, since he didn't remember a wall there at all.

'What the fuck? Watch where you're going damn it!' a voice snapped at him. Zoro's eyebrow twitched. He really wasn't in the mood for a smart aleck right now.

'I was just standing here. You should have been watching where you were going. Are you blind?' he growled. Usually, like most people the person would be intimidated and scuttle away. The last thing he expected was for the person to straighten up to his full height and attempt to intimidate  _him._

'Shut up! Why were you standing there anyway? It's a bloody 3 o'clock in the morning and you expect me to believe you were innocently standing here? For what? A nice morning walk?' the figure snapped sarcastically. From the dim light, Zoro could make out features of blonde hair and maybe some sort of fancy suit. He tutted.

'I was back from a work shift. I'd kill to sleep at this hour.' The figure relaxed a little.

'Well, yeah. I'm not used to it but I'd kill too.' A short silence lapsed between them. The figure shrugged a little awkwardly. 'Well… sorry about that. I'm grouchy from work. I had to take a few more shifts because some fuckers didn't show up and plus I wasn't expecting anyone alive at this time anyways.' He offered a hand. Zoro heaved a sigh.

'Whatever. No hard feelings.' He shook hands with the stranger, noting the odd callouses and vague indication of small scars on the other's hand. 'I need to get going. Dead tired.' He raised a hand of farewell as he resumed walking.

'Sure.'


	2. Rubbery Black Hole

shíjiān zài yī diǎn yī diǎn màn man de liú zǒu  
时间在一点一点 慢慢地流走

Time slowly slips away, bit by bit

Promise (约定) –EXO

* * *

Zoro stumbled into his apartment, flicking on the lights and heading straight for the shower. He hated his apartment. It was a tiny discarded block hardly worth its price. It was simply a little joint room to sleep, occasionally eat and shower in. It really only held onto the little possessions he decided to put in- namely his small wardrobe and a few other miscellaneous things. Even his swords were stashed away safely in a separate hired storage room, a while away from the apartment. Anything was better than this crumby place. He longed to move out to the higher ups where he could enjoy peaceful views and have plenty of space for his own training but it was a pipe dream. As long as he worked his job, there was a pretty low chance of him changing. Once he felt adequately cleaned of all dust, he turned off the shower and pulled on his clothes, making way for the fridge. Zoro settled on a few sandwiches. He knew he had no talent with food making, but at least he wouldn't go hungry. He slugged down a few beers and crashed onto his lumpy bed.

Tomorrow would just be another shitty day.

* * *

 

Zoro's mobile buzzed. The screen showed Luffy's smiling face.

'Hello?' he groaned.

'Zoro!' Luffy's voice piped through cheerfully. 'I'm back! The food was great!'

'Oh. Well that means you're back to annoying me right?' Zoro hummed, despite his initial bad mood. Luffy had been travelling around the world doing his dream job- tasting food. 'Tasting' food. He brought down nearly every restaurant to its knees. The ones that survived were instantly famous and well commended.

'Of course! Let's meet at the Baratie! I haven't been there in ages!'

'Ugh Luffy, you know I don't like that place…'

'Please Zoro it's been really long!' Silence expanded as Zoro scowled. He sighed.

'Fine.' He could hear Luffy laughing.

'Good! I'll meet you there!' Zoro felt a pang of sympathy for any working staff.

'It's you!' a voice cried. An extremely tall skinny man with an enormous afro approached Luffy, who was practically breathing the food in.

'Brook!' Luffy shouted, sputtering several chunks of meat at awed onlookers. They hugged tightly.

'Oh shit! It's you!' another voice shouted. Brook chuckled.

'Sanji I think you'd better run because the kitchen isn't,' Brook remarked, guffawing in his unique way. Sanji ran, flipping of the man on the way.

'Alright shits!' he called, rolling up his sleeves. 'It's freaking quadruple time!'

'What the heck? Why are you back so early Sanji? Your shift isn't on yet!' a voice cried over the sounds of the kitchen.

'It doesn't matter. What does matter is that the Rubbery Black Hole is back!' That was the nickname for Luffy. He gained world-wide attention from his appetite and speed of eating. Accompanying that statement was a chorus of groans 'Get to it!' Sanji yelled.

'Hey Zoro!' Luffy called, waving an arm as he continued to shovel his mouth. The green haired man nodded in greeting. Nothing really changed about Luffy in the two years he's been gone.

'How did you get that scar?' Zoro noticed the angry X mark that blared on Luffy's chest. The rubberman waved dismissively.

'Fight.' was all he said. Zoro mentally shrugged. If Luffy didn't want to tell then it wasn't his place to force him to. He glanced around the restaurant. This place hasn't really changed much either. Maybe a few more odd decorations and new paint jobs but it was still the same.

'When was the last time you came here Zoro?'

'Hm,' Zoro screwed up his mouth. 'Maybe half a year?' Officially he hasn't participated in fights for around two to three years but occasionally he stuck around for a short time to accompany a few friends who managed to persuade him into staying. Even then, he never felt comfortable in this place. He always went home with a strange mix of goosebumps and cold sweats after being here.

'That's too long!' Luffy shook his head.

'I suppose so,' Zoro huffed, amused at Luffy's behaviour. He really hasn't changed at all.

'Sit!' Luffy hauled a seat over. Zoro paused. There was no way out of this anyway so he might as well enjoy himself.

'Bring some booze over,' he said, waving to a waitress.

 

Zoro went to work with a pleasant warmth in his body. He was slightly wary of drinking too much, but he could hold up a sharp focus easily at this level.

'Yo.' He nodded at Kaku, a peculiar man with a long rectangular nose, similar to Usopp. Where was Usopp anyway? He was off exploring art forms all over the world, being intuitively talented for aesthetics. Damn, he missed the tall stories the man used to tell. Kaku was a good guy but Zoro couldn't understand the admiration he held towards Lucci, the idiot boss's right hand man.

'Sup.' Kaku slung a bag of tools over his shoulder. Zoro didn't know much about his work but he heard that the long nosed man was great at repairs and building in general but especially in ships. Unfortunately, his job was much more respectable and skill orientated than Zoro's.

And so began the shift.

It wasn't that bad this time around. Zoro was just sent to operate the machines. It was pretty dull, just the repetitive motions of replacing punched metal sheets with new ones from the jaws of the machine. This was one of the more preferable jobs out of the shitty range the boss issued. He glanced at the time. It was 1:35am. Time ticked by so slowly in the factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Losing

But I'm stuck in this fucking rut  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up  
And I'm over, getting older

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

Weightless- All Time Low

* * *

'Say Luffy,' Sanji twirled a cigarette around his fingers and tidied his fringe. 'Did you bring a guest along yesterday?' He scowled as the wind ruffled up his hair again.

'Hm?' Luffy dug into the heaped plate.

'A… green haired dude?' Sanji asked dubiously, thankful that Luffy was eating outdoors. The mess would have put off some more delicate customers.

'Oh! Zoro! You should meet him!'

'Should I?' Sanji seriously doubted he could get along with anyone of that hair colour. Luffy hummed, offering no more words. Sanji dashed back to the kitchen. The previously heaped plate was nearly empty.

 

'Ten thousand.' Zoro pushed up one final time before collapsing on his side. He was really out of shape. His phone buzzed on the table.

'Luffy?'

'Zoro!' Luffy practically cheered through the phone and Zoro winced as several other voices chorused their greetings.

'Yohohoho!' he heard a vaguely familiar laugh.

'Zoro!' another voice cheered. Zoro's eyebrows rose.

'Usopp?' he exclaimed.

'Zoro, come and meet us now!' Luffy's voice snapped back on the receiver.

'Hm.' Zoro knew that order was coming. 'I'll be there.' He couldn't wait to see Usopp.

'Usopp!' Zoro ruffled the wild bushy hair of Usopp.

'Zoro!' Usopp hugged Zoro tightly around the waist. When they released, he dug around one of his pockets and produced a blob of black cloth. 'I bought this off a dodgy old street vendor! He said it was spider silk, the strongest, softest cloth ever! This way you don't have to keep getting new ones,' he said brightly, pouring it into Zoro's frozen hands and mistaking his friend's stiffness for surprise. 'I know right! It feels amazing, like liquid steel! You can thank me later!' Usopp laughed, slapping Zoro on the back.

'Uh… thanks.' Zoro forced a grin. He couldn't tell Usopp the truth. Not yet. He watched on as Luffy and Usopp filled each other in on their adventures.

'Oh? Usopp!' Nami arrived, placing drinks at their table in a swirl of orange hair. 'You didn't travel all these years and forget the debt you owe me right?' she flashed her trademark Cheshire smile.

'Of course not Nami!' Usopp sputtered and Zoro rolled his eyes. What a way of showing your affection. Chat fell easily as Zoro continued to lounge back and let the flow of talk surround him. It's been a long time since he felt this. He must have dozed of sometime because when he woke, the sun was sinking low in the sky.

'Hazzuh?' he muttered dazedly, lurching up from the table.

'Zoro my man!' a blue haired man with massive forearms slapped him heartily on the back. 'Good to see you around!'

'Franky,' Zoro grinned. 'How's the DJ life going?'

'It's super man! I've just got shit load of more equipment so tomorrow night will be my fabulous comeback!' He pumped his fist.

'Nice.' Although Zoro never really had the same appreciation for thumping beats and crowds of sweating bodies lumped together in an uncoordinated 'dance', he could feel the contagious effect of Franky's enthusiasm.

'Guys you need to come inside,' Nami ushered them in, rubbing her arms from the chill of the air. 'Bring in the tables and chairs,' she added. 'I already put away the rest.' Zoro yawned.

'We're over here!' Luffy waved them over, munching on cookies. Zoro noticed the distasteful glances at him from surrounding couples. His eye twitched.

'Honey, leave them alone,' a woman whispered, pulling the arm of her annoyed date.

'Mhm, welcome ladies and gentlemen,' a voice hummed into the microphone. 'I hope you're enjoying yourself.' He cocked an eyebrow at the nearest lady, who giggled. 'Well, lovely lady, do you have any requests?'

'Uhm,' she leaned in and whispered something to her date.

'Moulin Rogue,' he called and it was greeted by various cheers of approval.

'How could I refuse?' the blonde half closed his eyes lazily as the music began. Zoro rolled his eyes. Gods, he's not going to last long in this sappy atmosphere. Groaning quietly, he started to rise from the table.

'Naw Zoro, leaving already?' Luffy whined. 'Sit down-' Zoro smothered his mouth with a hastily put hand.

'Shhh. I need to leave for work,' he muttered. The rubberman huffed.

'Ten more minutes?' he pleaded with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage and Zoro felt the urgent need to bang his head on the table. Luffy really wasn't letting him go.

'Fine but you'll shut up after this you hear?' he hissed and Luffy grinned, flipping him the thumbs up.

 

The machine screamed abuse in Zoro's ears. Unperturbed, he reloaded the machine, mind in a dull cloud. This was nothing, really. The same thing. The blonde head was vaguely familiar somehow. Had he seen him before? Was it his hair? Or maybe his voice? Maybe the fancy ass suit he wore? He met him before… somewhere. He grit his teeth in frustration. All this thinking was really bad for his health, damn it.

 

'Where are the waiters here damn it?' a pink haired man hissed, drumming his large ringed fingers on the table.

'Just be a little patient Fullbody darling,' the woman across him smiled anxiously.

'Hey you!' Fullbody called brashly across the room in the hope that a waiter would come. Sanji tutted into the microphone and clicked his fingers, giving the indication for the instrumental change.

'How may I serve you?' he half sang, taking the microphone off its stand and walking over to the table. Good thing Frank upgraded it to a wireless one. 'Sir and lady?'

'Serve us the wine and take our orders,' Fullbody snapped.

'Hm, hm,' Sanji turned to disappear into the kitchen and continued singing, much to the amusement of the crowd. 'Here you go sir and milady.' He brandished the bottle fancily, and produced oohs and ahs from the crowd as he served the wine, showing off his skills. No a drop out of place. He caught the wine like it was frozen in the air. The man huffed, grudgingly impressed and lifted the glass, taking a deep sniff. He swirled the alcohol and frowned thoughtfully.

'This sweet smell, with a hint of spice. The meaty notes … ah… give this a Spanish feel. The warm spicy palate is rich and soft. It's balanced perfectly. It must be… Château Lafite!' he held the glass up high, ego inflated at the open mouths from the other diners.

'Absolutely…'

'I knew I was a great wine taster! I have memorised thousands of wines over my lifetime!' Fullbody boasted.

'Not.' Sanji jumped back into the song 'Oh sir, you were never so wrong.' He turned to head back up to the stage. The other diners laughed. A crash and a shriek made him snap his head back around. The scene was atrocious. The beloved dish he spent three days making was a ruined puddle on the floor. The table was snapped clean in half with the crockery shattered. He snapped his fingers again and the music stopped. Someone needed to be taught a lesson.

 

'Sanji you twerp! Stop trying to kill the customer!' Patty wrestled with the furious chef. 'Guys I need some help!' Luffy shot up and wrapped his rubbery arms around Sanji.

'Let me go!'

'And what? Try to kill him? He's already half dead and unconscious on the floor Sanji!'

'It's not enough! If people don't understand the importance of food then-'

'Sanji! That's enough!' a gruff voice interrupted the shouting. A large man with an impressive braided moustache and a tall chef hat strode up to the trio. 'That's enough.'

'Ugh Zeff-'

'It seems placing you as the unofficial bouncer here has come back to bite me in the ass. You've been bashing every troublemaker to the verge of death.' Zeff snorted. 'It doesn't worry me but we'll never get customers if they see this every week.' Sanji clenched his teeth. It was annoying that he couldn't argue back and even worse that the old man understood his feelings. He lit a cigarette, taking a long draw of nicotine. He really needed a stress reliever now that his nerves were highly strung.

'Fine.'

 

'Something on your mind Zoro?' Cabaji's ugly leer loomed next to his face. Zoro grunted, scowling deeply and leaned away.

'Piss off Cabaji,' he said tiredly, wiping his forehead.

'Do you have an injury I need to pick at?'

'Even if you did, I could still get over it and floor you.'

'But you don't fight anymore do you?' At this, Zoro turned away. It seems everyone could use that against him.

_You don't fight do you?_

_It's a shame you gave up._

_When are you going to come back?_

_You're coming back right?_

_Ngaw Zoro…_

_Come back ok?_

No. No. No. I won't. I can't. To lose as a swordsman is unacceptable. I got cut in half.

He felt like a broken record, stuttering and stating his same repeated excuses and reasons.

Excuses?

They're weren't excuses. They were perfectly justified reasons.

But didn't he say something to you? His eye twitched. Trust it for Luffy to notice that.

 _'I'll be waiting for you. At the top. Live, Roronoa Zoro.'_ Shit. How would Mihawk feel if he saw Zoro as he is now, slaving away for shitty people?

It would be even worse than losing, right?

'Hey Zoro don't zone out on me,' Cabaji's face loomed closer. Zoro shoved him away. The man took this as a cue for his win and he left, smirking triumphantly.

That was another loss again wasn't it?

 

'I'll get you fired and this place shut down!' Fullbody screamed through his broken nose and bloody mouth. Sanji leaned down and blew a cloud of smoke at his face.

'Say something?'

'You filth! Do you think you can get away with this? I'm a Government official!

'And you have to deal with all the managers who own this place,' Sanji smirked and began counting them off his fingers. 'Ms Boa Hancock, Mr Joker, Mr Crocodile, Zeff, Mr Moria … did I miss any?' he asked the head chef. He grunted and shrugged. 'Well there you have some of them anyways. I'm sure they'll be delighted to hear you reason for kicking them out and shutting down the club.'

'I might not be able to shut this place down but at least I'll get you fired!' Fullbody couldn't resist the small shiver when he heard the names. They were all extremely wealthy influential people who all played their cards in the underground but were too powerful for the Government to arrest. They weren't exactly enemies of the Government, but nor were they allies.

'I don't think so. I can lodge a complaint against you as a bouncer for causing damage to property, causing a disruption and for using coarse language.'

'Just you watch! I'll get you fired!' Fullbody stumbled to his feet and ignoring the cries of his date, fled the restaurant.


	4. Going Back

I never conquered, rarely came

16 just held such better days

Days when I still felt alive

We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try

The tour was over we'd survived

I couldn't wait till I got home

To pass the time in my room alone

Adam's song- Blink 182

* * *

"What the fuck is this," Sanji snarled, slamming his hand on the desk. He glared up at Zeff. The head chef snorted.

"It's the consequences of your actions, shitty eggplant."

"I've outgrown that nickname, old man." Sanji huffed out a long breath of smoke.

"Well it's not that bad. You're not fired," Zeff pointed out.

"It is that bad! I can't work here for a month!"

"At least you aren't fired! It's only because of the reputation of these managers here that they prevented that!" Sanji groaned. He could never win an argument with Zeff.

"You need to get out of here. There'll be undercover Government rascals everywhere at least in the first few weeks."

"I'm going to kill him," Sanji rolled up his sleeves. Zeff rolled his eyes.

"Stop your temper tantrum, eggplant. If you've grown up, show me. Go find something else to do in the month. Your nasty presence spoils the food." The head chef raised his bushy eyebrows when Sanji made no move. "Well?"

"Fine!" Sanji stormed out, throwing up his hands. "Fine!"

 

Zoro lounged in bed, staring up at the plastered ceiling. His feet hung off the edge and the frame creaked ominously whenever he shifted. He felt like dropping by his storage space and freeing his swords from the cobwebs and darkness. Maybe they were already rusty. He swallowed. Kuina would never forgive him. He broke his promise and continued to break it to this day. Now, he's not even honouring her sword. Shit. He grit his teeth. What the fuck was he doing? He clambered from his bed and made way for the door.

He can't say he enjoyed the run to the storage but it was a small contribution to the exercise he'd been slacking off from. Zoro arrived at the dark room, sweaty and breathless. He flicked on the light. Nothing really had changed. The boxes were still packaged and left in the same place. Shuffling a few boxes aside, he drew out a particularly long one. The weight told him enough.

When he opened the boxes, Zoro unfurled the heavy cloth that kept the swords still and sighed. They were the same. He always saw his swords in high definition. Every nick and scratch. Even the lame ribbon decoration Luffy tied on one of the hilts was still there. It was a little frayed, but that's how Zoro liked it. He always felt new things blared vulnerability. He unsheathed the unnamed swords and flinched at the broken blades. Metal shards littered the floor, catching the sunlight as they fell, like tears. The swords were crying. The man bit his lip.

Fuck. Maybe it was a mistake taking them out again.

You can't turn back now.

His hands trembled as he laid the ruined swords aside and reached for Wado Ichimonji. Zoro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In one smooth practiced movement, he unsheathed. He opened his eyes. She was still the same. Flawlessly beautiful and dangerous. Pure, in an ironic sense. The whetstone was under his bed. It was time to bring her back.

 

"Listen," Sanji said, leaning forward, "I'm the fucking best chef out there. I can do service. Anything you ask. The least you can do is guarantee me this job for a month. One month. That's all I'm asking. Then you can kick me out, quick as you like."

"But sir, I'm afraid you have to follow the rules-"

"I'm sorry but I was kicked out from the place I work today," Sanji didn't back down. "Without notice either," he added. The eccentric man before him hesitated. He had massive burly arms and something of a sideways mohawk with a sun tattoo on his forehead.

"Alright then," the man sighed and held out his hand. "Anyhow it'll be good to work with you Mr…?"

"Sanji." Sanji shook hands with him firmly. "Thanks…"

"Just call me Hatchan," the man waved dismissively. "It's easier that way." He rubbed his hands. "Do you mind starting work today?"

Sanji grinned fiercely.

"That's freaking great."

 

"Zoro!" Luffy's sunny voice shone through the phone.

"Luffy? What is it?"

"There's a really big party because Franky is booming the house down!"

"Luffy there are always big parties on Tuesday because Franky always booms the house down."

"Nami's giving drinks for free!" Zoro quirked an eyebrow. There was no way that witch was doing that out of free will.

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"Luffy don't act dumb."

"I'm not stupid, Zoro!"

"Why is Nami giving out free drinks?"

"I don't know. Maybe she feels really happy tonight?" Zoro resisted the urge to headbang the wall.

"Luffy…" he growled. He heard laughing on the other end.

"Zoro! You've got to come!" Usopp shouted, "Franky is buying out all the drinks tonight for his massive comeback!"

"The heck? Where did he get all that money from?" Zoro sputtered.

"Who cares man? He can tell us that later!" For the first time in ages, Zoro grabbed his jacket and ran out the door willingly to something he looked forward to.


	5. Opposites

"Why are you here Zoro?" Nami groaned, stacking liquor in the counter.

"As if I want your service. You'd probably just want a reason to triple my debt or something," Zoro snorted but gathered the drinks anyway. He gestured to a bottle. "Want anything?"

"Maybe later." Nami shrugged. "I still have so many people to serve. Coming!" she called, heading towards the other end of the counter. Zoro wove his way through the crowd to find a hopefully more secluded corner to enjoy his drinks. Someone grabbed his arm.

"Zoro you came!" Luffy grinned teeth glowing in the darkness. "Over here!" he dragged his friend through the haze of bodies.

"Nearly everyone's here!"

"Ace?"

"Yo Zoro. I'm so lucky I came here today! Otherwise I would've missed out on this party!" Ace laughed and grabbed a large jug of beer off from Zoro. He took a long draught and sighed contently.

"Totally."

"Legit." Ace grinned. "I totally did not know and came here by coincidence."

"I'm not going to question it anymore." Zoro shook his head. He knew how Ace could literally talk someone to death. Not to mention Ace could fast asleep in any situation. And once he got you riled up or confused, you were left hanging until he woke up. Which to say, could be from a few minutes to the next day.

"I'm so tired." Ace groaned, slumping at the table.

"What have you been doing?" Zoro chugged down a bottle.

"Slaving away at the lab."

"How is it?"

"It's fun, sure, but you can't force inspiration you know?" Ace rested his cheek against the face of the table. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Hm, sure."

"Don't be like that Zoro! Fireworks are amazing. You can put in explosions and bangs and fire and it'd still be okay!" Ace sighed dreamily. "It's great."

"Still working at the forge?" Zoro blurted out. He cursed himself silently. Shit. He couldn't tell Ace that the swords were broken. Both of them. Ace had taken upon so much time and effort to hone the form and edge of the weapons that when he handed the swords to Zoro, he was almost as happy as his friend was. How would Ace feel that during the time he left, Zoro had not only ruined the swords, but also left them untouched for many months?

"Sometimes but I found out my blades are kind of crap. I can make like little knives and stuff but bigger things are actually really flimsy," Ace pouted. "I still like to create nice stuff with glass and metal sometimes."

"Blowing glass?" Ace wrinkled his nose.

"I don't like to use that term. People are way too dirty to even understand it nowadays."

"You can still touch them with your bare hands?"

"Of course!" Ace puffed out proudly. "The fire fruit powers always come in handy! I don't even listen to safety precautions or that crap. It's just keep working until the lab is melted down. Oh yeah, check this out." He revealed a small knife at his belt and placed it on the table. The blade caught the colourful lights and Zoro could make out the intricate little carvings in the blade.

"Sweet."

"It's my masterpiece." Ace pushed the handle and it spun easily.

"Damn, I'm a little jealous there," Zoro remarked, watching the blade spin.

"How are your swords? I really wouldn't be surprised if they broke already." Ace looked at the stiff expression on his friend's face and immediately drew his conclusions. He laughed. "No hard feelings man. They were shit. I only make knives, but I doubt you'd want it." Zoro grunted. "Look man, it's fine. If they broke, then it means you used them, bad as they were, so I'm pretty happy. You got new swords now don't you? Are you going to introduce them?" He straightened up and peered around Zoro's waist. Zoro shifted uncomfortably. Fortunately, by some stroke of luck, Luffy bounded out of nowhere and tackled Ace.

"Ace!"

"Luffy! You've already done that! Stop! Get off me!"

"But I haven't seen you in ages!" Luffy sniffed tearfully and Ace's will crumbled.

"Ugh Luffy don't use that face on me."

"Ace…" Luffy stuck out his lower lip.

"How was the food?" Ace tried a different tack. Zoro snorted. Trust that Ace could smooth talk anyone, woman, man or child but when it came to his brother, Luffy always got his way.

"It was great!" Luffy babbled excitedly, eyes sparkling as he recounted his ridiculous stories of food tasting. Zoro sighed.

 

Sanji could hear the remains of the thumping beats in the cafeteria he worked in. He groaned.

"Yo boss. After I'm done can I head out?"

'Sure thing Mr. Sanji. You were great. You're everything you said you were," Hatchan shook his head amusedly as he wiped the floor. "The best chef, waiter, cashier…" Sanji laughed, completely unabashed.

"I don't tell lies. It kind of helps when you've worked at a restaurant from when you were a kid." Hatchan smiled.

"Well, Mr. Sanji, you can go ahead. I'll just finish up here. It'll only take about ten minutes or so."

"Really?" Sanji exclaimed. Fuck he really was lucky to end up with a hell of a boss like this one. "Thanks man! I'll be back tomorrow, same time right?" Hatchan flicked him the thumbs up.

 

"I have to go," Zoro said, shrugging on his jacket. A chorus of disappointed wails arose but they let him go. He slipped a small bottle in his inner pocket and headed off. "See you guys." He glanced at the darkened clock hanging on the wall above the counter as he pushed the door open to embrace the chilly air.

The time registered in his head. Oh shit.

He'd have to run.

 

"You're late Zoro." A shadow loomed behind Zoro as he stumbled inside the factory, slightly breathless.

"I'm not, Lucci. Stop trying to get up my ass," he snarled harshly against his breath. He knew he had at least a few minutes to spare from the neck break pace of the run.

"There's a meeting today." Lucci jerked his head. "Did you forget?"

"In case you forgot," Zoro said, walking past him, "I'm a fucking labourer. I don't get invited to shit like that."

 

"Zoro, how nice of you to join us," Spandam purred. Oh just his luck.

"I'm not late."

"I do recall that work starts promptly at at seven o'clock."

"I'm not late." If he really had to explain that way time works to this shit head of a boss, then he will probably get dragged away by Lucci for killing him.

Do it, he silently begged. It would give me a reason to get out of here.

"Hm. You are cutting it close, Zoro. Tomorrow I expect you to be here with time to spare." Spandam walked off and Zoro looked up at the ceiling, breathing deeply in an effort to not call something offensive to the retreating form of his boss. He'd really rather not be moved to a particularly bad task today. He walked over to the machines and started his work.

 

Sanji stared at the crowd in the club. Holy shit. This was crazy. There was never so much liquor, dancing and loud music before. Franky really did come up with an incredible comeback. He glanced in sympathy at the beautiful Nami-swan. The poor thing was running up and down, answering the raucous calls of drunken fools who didn't know when to stop. If he wasn't suspended, Sanji would be no doubt helping his goddess with her dreadful tasks and kicking anyone who tried to touch her out the doors.

But he couldn't. He scowled heavily. Maybe he could nab a few drinks before heading home. Damn, losing his position at the Baratie is pretty shitty. Usually, he'd be somewhere upstairs, in his own VIP private room, doing whatever the hell he wanted with good company. Another one of those conditions that were written down on that hellhole of a paper. He would lose all status and position in the kitchen as well as in the club. It sucked. A lot.

"Sanji~!"

"Black hole! I'm not serving you!" Sanji yelled without turning. He recognised that tone immediately. It was the I-am-hungry-so-please-serve-me-Sanji-you-are-the-best tone. He heard laughter from his group of friends.

"Sanji, come and party!"

"Luffy, I'm really not in the mood right now." The blonde continued to walk away.

"There's free drinks tonight!"

"What?"

"No kidding! Franky bought out the whole store!"

"Really?" Now the idea of partying sounded enticing. A whole night of drinking away his worries and stress. His fatigue and anger with Fullbody. And best of all, no bills to pay, although they never really were a problem anyways but hey, how could a man resist free liquor?

"Alright, alright!" he conceded and Luffy's group erupted in cheers. "We're going to party 'till we drop!"


	6. Meetings

Zoro munched stoically on his food. He ate for the energy, not for the taste. His head pounded. Curse Franky's ear bleedingly loud music. He didn't understand how people could enjoy that.

"Earth to Zoro," a voice snickered. Zoro snapped his eyes on the offending figure in front of him.

"What do you want Cabaji?" he snapped.

"Ohhh," Cabaji held up his hands, "I didn't mean to awake the sleeping beast."

"If you have anything better to do, go annoy someone else."

"Yes, your majesty." Cabaji bowed mockingly deep and stepped away. Zoro really needed to reteach the annoying prick who stood on top. Zoro stood up, placing his dinner on the seat and stepped towards the prick, bristling. His opponent's eye twitched.

"Are you asking for something?" Zoro rumbled, deep in his throat.

"Hmph. Zoro you think scaring me will work but I know you're a tamed beast. A tamed beast is a dog and a dog's bark is always worse than its bite," the man sneered.

"You're just a coward Cabaji. Since you've lost you can't hold your head up high and move on. Instead you resort to petty tricks and jabs thinking it'll damage my dignity. I might not fight now but I hold the honour of a swordsman." Zoro turned abruptly, shutting the conversation down.

"Honour of a swordsman?" Cabaji screeched. "That's your bullshit excuse for not fighting!" Zoro stopped and swung to glare at the man. His eyes were startlingly cold.

"You know nothing," Zoro hissed. "If you speak to me again, I'll show you again who's better." Fear flitted across his opponents face. That was enough. It was time to return to work.

 

"Hey Sanji, you haven't met Ace yet right?" Luffy dragged the chef to the group.

"Nope," Sanji pulled Luffy to a stop and spied a freckled man with black hair, just like Luffy. He was shirtless, and wore a decorated cowboy hat. He lit up a cigarette, relieved at the nicotine shot. Hatchan didn't allow smoking so he ran without it during his whole shift. "You guys look kind of similar." He noted, blowing a ring of smoke. Heck, they even dressed similarly. Luffy nodded assent.

"He's my big brother!" he laughed. "Ace! Come and meet Sanji! He's the best cook ever!" The man poked his head up and grinned, coming over. The blonde's heart sank a little. It was entirely possible that Luffy dragged him over to make food for Ace and well, he hoped the black hole genetics weren't passed down the family.

"Yo!" Ace saluted with two fingers and looked Sanji up and down. "I've heard you can keep up single-handedly with Luffy's eating speed, which is damn talented."

"Thanks," Sanji said, uncertain where the conversation was going. Luffy jumped right in.

"He wants to eat your food!" Sanji eye twitched. He was going ground Luffy's face into the dirt.

"I can't." He flicked off some ashes into the tray. "I've pissed off some Government shithead and they've banned me for a while from working in the club."

"What?" The rubberman's jaw dropped to the ground. "Who's going to feed me when I'm hungry?" The chef shrugged.

"Others."

"That's so unfair!" Luffy stamped his foot and crossed his arms. Ace smirked and pulled his brother into a seat.

"Well, you can still eat you know?" he reasoned.

"Let's have an eating contest!"

"As if you'd ever beat me!" Sanji went around to other members of the group Luffy had forgotten to introduce.

"Yo Usopp," he grinned.

"Sanji! Oh man it's been so long!" the artesian hugged him tightly. "You've been doing good right?"

"Sure. It's been a little shitty recently but it's alright." The blonde shrugged. Usopp rummaged through his multiple pockets and produced a slightly crumpled but nevertheless brand new magazine.

"This my friend," he announced, "is the latest, hottest Paris fashion magazine!"

"Usopp you lucky bastard!" Sanji whined, pulling his friend's cheeks. "You went to that heavenly place? Didn't I tell you if you ever went there to make me along? How fucking dare you snoop there by yourself! All those beautiful ladies and the roses. The romance…" he trailed off and his face crumpled.

"It wah a detour Shanji. I couldn't go Italy because ohf bad weazzuh," Usopp mumbled through his stretched cheeks. Sanji sniffed as he accepted the magazine.

"Thanks Usopp. I'll treasure this will my life!"

"No worries Sanji. You still need to meet Franky and Brook and …" the artesian made a start but stopped himself. "Don't mind. My other friend is going to be working right now but we'll see the others right now!"

"Sanji?" Brook rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is Brook." The chef lifted up the magazine. "Directly from Paris!"

"How fabulous! May I look?"

"Of course!" They spent a good time flipping through the pages and commenting on particular models.

"Is she gorgeous?"

"Is that a see-through dress?"

"No way!"

"Black panties… very sexy."

"Sanji!" a face popped up smack bang in their view. The blonde yelped, banging his thighs on the underside of the table. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Franky you bastard!" Sanji rubbed his legs.

"Don't shake the table, crazy cook! You'll spill my drink!" Franky held onto the loaded tray.

"Very good Franky!" Brook chortled. "My bones are rattled!"

"I always develop new tech for stuff like this!" Franky picked up his burger and started munching.

"Franky! Eat with us!" Sanji turned to see the brothers over a pile of quickly disappearing food. He felt a pang of sympathy for the poor chefs who were about to suffer.

"Sure thing!"


	7. Presents

"Luffy," Sanji slurred and he clumsily patted the rubberman's face. It was useless. Luffy was sleeping peacefully, no doubt storing energy to digest the ridiculous amount of food he ate throughout the course of the night. His belly was as round and bouncy as a gym ball. The blonde looked about to see almost the entire population that had been partying was either passed out or gone home. He stood up and lurched towards the road. He had no intention to stay at the club for others to wake. The club was pretty safe anyways. The bouncers and guards were decent people and no doubt Luffy would wake when anyone would be in danger.

"Hey blondie!" a voice called. He walked on. There was no time to deal with horny strangers. "Hey, hey! Don't be cold!" Sanji's strides quickened. He needed to get out of here, even if the world spun and tilted ominously. He felt a grab at his arm and shook it off.

"Fuck off!" he yelled, slightly panicked.

"Listen up, you stupid fired cook!" Sanji stopped and turned around.

"Stupid. Fired. Cook?" he snarled. "Say that again, sir, whoever the fuck you are and I'll kick you into space!"

"Calm down Mr Sanji," the voice chortled and the figure took off his cap. "I'm willing to make a deal."

"A deal?" Sanji started. The man nodded, stroking his whiskers. The chef narrowed his eyes.

"What are you offering?"

"I can revoke your ban and make sure no small government official like Fullbody can do that again." Sanji looked at this guy, which was difficult, considering he felt like throwing up. Nevertheless, he maintained his relaxed stance and pondered. So this guy, whoever he was, sounded like he was a little higher up in the government sector but it seems he didn't have much influence besides that. He only could guarantee no trouble from small fries, which seems unfair. Everyone, no exceptions should be taught the value and importance of food and how to respect it. Whatever this deal was, Sanji decided, he'd likely to turn down.

"What do I offer in return?" he kept the tone of polite interest. The rat man grinned.

"Update me on the actions of the managers. It should be easy enough right? I mean, seeing as you are the assistant head chef and have access to those rooms and all." Sanji almost rolled his eyes at such stupidity. Assistant head chef meant nothing in the face of those people. Whatever position you were, you were determined by wealth, will and ways. The three w's as people called it. If you didn't have those, no matter how big your name was, you would stewed and be discarded outside the club like puke. Even Zeff limited his dealings with them but made his rules clear. As long as he was the owner of the club, they were free to do as they liked, but one whiffing of running into government trouble and out they went. Other than that, they were free to run as they saw fit.

"I'm sorry but I can't gain access to them. They each have their own rules." Sanji moved to sidestep the obnoxious man.

"Wait, what if I offered money for your services? The bigger the find the more cash you get." The blonde stopped. Oh, he was one of those officials. The corrupt ones that bribe and deceive their way through the system, using whatever and whoever to acquire riches and status.

"Fuck you," he snapped. "If you speak to me again Mr Fuckwit then like I said, I'll kick to you the moon." The man held up his hands.

"No need to get touchy now but there is a problem is you don't agree to my terms."

"Problems?" Sanji said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "The only problem here is you and your corrupt ways. Don't make me say it again. Get out of my sight." The rat man sighed as if the chef were a little child who needed a lecture.

"The problem is none of your concern," he grinned, 'because I deal with it." He clicked his fingers and multiple men came out of hiding, gun and knives drawn. Sanji groaned.

"Oh for  _fucks_  sake."

 

Zoro was jogging home from work when he peered into the gloom at a strange dark blob approaching him at a rapid speed. Unfortunately for him, he miscalculated the time he had to get out of its way and it slammed into him.

"Oomph!" a grunt was forced out of him as the blob collided with him. "What the fuck? Watch where you're going man!" The blob made no move to get up. Frowning, Zoro rolled the figure over and was mildly impressed with the amount of bruises, marks and scratches on the man's body. The man was part of the Government, from the looks of the uniform. He peered closer. Was that a footprint? He snorted, straightening up. The more pressing question was where did that man come from and how did he get here? As far as he could tell, there were no tell-tale signs of a fight. No yelling or the sound of flesh being pounded. Well, seeing as this man would certainly not give him any answer, he set off in the direction he saw the beaten man approach from.

It was just straight ahead. No big deal.

Zoro turned at the forked intersection. This must be it. To his surprise, there were only more empty darkened streets instead of the culprit. He frowned and turned back, mind in jumbles.

"Ugh," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is stupid." He turned to find his way home. This was definitely the right way, he thought. He stopped suddenly at the wall that materialised in front of him. "Ah, shit." The walls were moving again. He was never going to get home like this. He emptied his mind and started walking, probably not the best idea but it always worked before.

Finally there was a familiar street. He sighed, exhausted and irritated. It was a stupid idea to chase after the fighter. It would have been better to just go home already. It must be late.

* * *

Zoro's phone buzzed loudly on the bedside table. He answered it.

"Yo Zoro. Wake up and come down to Luffy's," Ace said.

"Why?"

"I have presents."

"Why didn't u bring 'em yesterday?"

"I was tired and forgot! Besides, we were partying hard alright?"

"I'll be there. You got breakfast?"

"Well Luffy's ordering something. Hopefully it'll be enough for us." Zoro snorted dubiously.

"I'll get going then."

"Yeah but don't take too long alright? Actually, do you want me to come with my car?"

"You have a car now?"

"A van actually." Zoro could visualise the grin over the phone.

"The heck? Why a van?"

"I can take all my shit from the lab and play with it."

"So what you are going to do about your bike?"

"Hey hey, shut up. Like I said, presents first."

"You pretty much just gave it away."

"Shut up! There's more to it alright? I'm coming down now. Be ready when I bombard your crappy little apartment."


	8. Hope

Would you be upset if I told you we were dying?  
And every cure they gave us was a lie?  
Oh! They mean it when they say we're dead and doomed  
And every single symptom brings us closer to the tomb  
And who will take the credit for our swift impending fall  
Because it's not my fault

Would You Be Impressed- Streetlight Manifesto

* * *

"Yo." Ace grinned at the door.

"Shove it Ace. You're blocking the door." Zoro smiled in return and wriggled past the obstruction to get outside.

"How come you didn't get new swords?" The green haired man froze momentarily, unprepared for the sudden question.

"Uh, well…" he trailed off, unable to come up with a feasible reason.

"Thanks for waiting for me. I didn't think you'd actually wait till I came back to get new swords, which I did by the way but next time don't be so stupid!" Ace knocked his first against the green hair.

"Eh, well I knew you at least at good taste in 'em." Zoro shrugged. Internally, he perked up. New swords?

"Well, anyways, these are way better than before. Not mine. They're Marco's."

"Marco's? Famous swordsmith and everything?"

"Yup! You nailed that. I work pretty close with him, so he was pretty interested in making the swords for you."

"You've got me excited."

"Hah! They're all yours." Ace handed the bundle into Zoro's arms. "Sandi Kitetsu and Yubashiri. Marco didn't make Kitetsu but he thought it'd be interesting. I don't know why but I think you'll understand." Zoro weighed the swords. He took one sword out in random and unsheathed it. A heavy feeling settled in his gut and his eyes narrowed. Ace sensed the change in the air. Goosebumps rose on his skin from the sudden chill. He twitched, curious about the sword but kept silent. This was Zoro's place. He had no right to interrupt.

"It's cursed," his friend stated simply. Ace gave start.

"What?" What was Marco thinking?

"Hm. I like it," Zoro grinned, twirling the sword around and watching the blade catch the light.

"Wait a second Zoro! It's cursed! Maybe Marco made a mistake. I could return it to him you know."

"No." Zoro's tone gave no room for argument. Ace sighed. The green haired man revealed the other sword and hummed approvingly, swishing it in the air. "Light. These are beautiful swords. Give Marco my thanks." He sheathed both of his swords.

 

"Yo boss what's wrong?" Sanji grew tired of the fidgeting, the desperate whines and the groans from Hatchan. Not to mention he was irritable from the endless menial tasks of cleaning this place.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sanji, but it's a problem of my own," Hatchan replied, twisting the hem of his shirt. "I don't think you can help." The blonde stopped sweeping and leant on the broom handle.

"Try me."

"Mr. Sanji…"

"Come on, Hatchan. I'm one of those rich scum with influential power and shit. If something is bothering you concerning money, then like it'd be easy for me to solve them for you."

"I appreciate your concern but this concerns a person, not money."

"A person?" Sanji frowned, then grinned. "Love problems?"

"No, no, no!" his boss waved his hands frantically. "She's… kidnapped." The chef's heart plummeted.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," he muttered awkwardly, grin sliding off his face. Hatchan sighed.

"Please, Mr. Sanji. There's no need to apologise. I'm praying that's she's unharmed but I don't like the possibility…"

"That she's on the slave market?" Sanji's stomach twisted. He heard of rumours that one of the managers, Joker, sold slaves in the underground market. There were protests to these, however, they were always shut down. He had always chose to turn a blind eye to these events, but now the matter was close, and he didn't want to see a person harmed. "How? Why? I thought the slaves were always exotic."

"She is special. Her job is dangerous but she excels at it. She spends so long in the water, people call her a 'mermaid'."

"Is she…?"

"She's developed more fishlike features I suppose but I'm guessing it links back to her ancestry."

"I've always thought they were stories." Hatchan chuckled.

"Sometimes, Mr Sanji, you spend too much time looking up at the eagles, you forget to look down and see the ants." Sanji barely resisted rolling his eyes.

"I suppose but dabbling with the underground is not advisable."

"The pull of a wealthy puppeteer is strong to the poor."

"I suppose the pull of pleasure houses is strong too."

"Mr. Sanji, most times, people do not do these things by choice. You underestimate the power of money."

"I don't underestimate it but mostly I don't ponder over my reasons of its use."

"Be very careful."

"Well tonight is casino night. I've heard sometimes there's slaves are auctioned off. It's a rumour but I suppose there's a possibility she could be sold there."

"You've never seen?"

"I stay in the kitchen mostly and even then, I never stay that late."

"I don't have a hope of winning her," Hatchan wrung his hands. "But I'll try."

"What are you talking about? I'll buy her," Sanji snorted.

"Even with you, there's a very slim chance of buying her. She will fetch a high price."

"Heck, I'll try. I can get old Zeff and anyone else."

"Don't get too hopeful," Hatchan rubbed his forehead. "You'll end up disappointed."


	9. Voice and Text

Zoro itched. He stretched out and crossed his legs. He wanted to try the swords.

Very, very badly.

He pouted. This sucked. There's no person who would volunteer to be a practice dummy against real swords. The dojo was out of the option. There was Luffy and maybe his brother if they wanted a good rumble but Luffy preferred doing other activities than fighting. Eating for example. He crossed his arms, supposing that his new swords would have to wait a little longer to be introduced to their swordsman. Maybe he wouldn't be able to control their power.

 

[ Yo Sanji. (; ] An unknown number showed up on Sanji’s phone.

[ Uh? ] Sanji typed out, racking his brains for the person.

[ Its ace. R u busy 2night? ]

[ Going down to Baratie ]

[ Sweet. Gona try 2 win goodies. ] Another buzz.

[ Mneeeaatttyryuyr! :DDDD ] Sanji chuckled. That must have been Luffy. He would imagine the brothers jostling over the phone, trying to send a text.

[ Someones excited ]

[ Guess who has 2 cook that shit? ]

[ Me. +0+ ]

[ If he somehow wins 2nite, GL. RIP Sanji and cooks. :P ] Sanji laughed.

[ I gtg. Back 2 work. C u! ]

 

"Nami, could you get in contact with Daz Bones?"

"What? Zoro what are you planning?"

"Just get him."

"Zoro, I'm not letting you on another one of those 'sparring sessions'. That man is crazy! He has a steel body, for heaven's sake! I'm not dragging your bloody body in my car again and getting ten million speeding fines! Do you know how long it look for me to get your bloodstains out of my car seats?"

"Nami, please."

"No. Unless you can convince me otherwise."

"Ace came."

"So?"

"He got me new swords." Nami groaned.

"Men and their toys. If you die, I'm killing Ace next you hear?"

"Yes ma'am," Zoro drawled sarcastically and winced when Nami set down the phone on the counter with a loud clunk.

"Just hold up." Her voice came faintly. He heard shuffling and the babble of the restaurant.

"This is DB. Zoro my man, why aren't you coming around?" a low voice rumbled.

"Whatever Daz. Can I go to your … whatever the fuck it's called. Stone Fortress?"

"Steel Fortress," an ill-humoured reply came through.

"Yeah."

"Do you need a partner?"

"No."

"Why not? I've been looking forward to a rematch you know."

"Shut it Daz. You don't have to come back begging to try and win."

"Says the guy who doesn't even stick around to fight anymore."

"Can I go or not?" Zoro snapped.

"Sure. The code this time is 2h637cs. Don't punch it in wrong otherwise shit will go down. Do you need a lift to get there?"

"No." And with that Zoro ended the call. Talking with someone like Daz always riled him up.

It didn't take long to pack the swords up and soon he was off, running with a black case on his back. To anyone, it would have looked like an instrument case. It was a long run to the Steel Fortress but to Zoro it felt like the perfect warmup. He was sweating by the time he reached the gate.

"Back off boys. I'm a guest," he growled at the guards.

"Code?" one of them asked. He looked to be the leader.

"Right here." Zoro waved the paper in their faces.

"Who did you get this from?"

"Directly from your boss," Zoro grinned. One of the guards caught the arm of the leader and muttered in his ear. Zoro barely caught what the goon said.

"I remember him… boss's rival… The Demon." Ah, his old nickname. The leader, considered the information for a second, then nodded for the swordsman to come through.

Zoro breathed deeply, reaching up to pull on the black bandanna Usopp gave him. He had no idea why he was taking this so seriously when he swore not to fight again. It was to give these treasures a test run, he reasoned, hitching all three on his side. It felt so familiar, so comfortable, so oddly fitting, despite not wielding these swords for years. A hum of adrenaline gushed through his veins. It was strange that his body still reacted to the swords like this, even though it was training. His hands trembled, itching to unleash all swords and absolutely decimate the metal environment before him. Fuck the trees, the dummies, the walls. Cut it all down.

No.

He needed control. Stupidity it was to release like that.

But…

Why are you even taking these swords? They are subjected to a dishonourable barren life. He gulped. Forgive me, he thought, stroking the hilts. He stopped suddenly.

This was insane but he couldn't lie.

They  _called_  him. Their voices were whispering.

 _Unleash me now. What are you waiting for? Master, I want to see the sun!_ Zoro stumbled. Stop! Stop! Stop! He mentally screamed.

 _Kuina would be kill herself if she saw you like this._  Zoro collapsed, crashing on his knees. His mouth and eyes hung open, however both unseeing and unspeaking. No.

 _I don't want to be held by you!_ Stop. His squeezed his eyes shut and he clenched his head, leaning over in a prostrate position. Make it stop! He begged, tearing at his hair.

_Release me!_

"I'm sorry!" he screamed. "I'm sorry! Forgive me Kuina! I'm dishonourable. I broke our promise. My dream. Your dream. I'm so sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm the scrum of the earth!" he reduced to babbling blindly as the voices grew louder in his head. They were yelling and crying abuse. Zoro's eyes burned with humiliation. With stiff fingers, he loosens his belt and let his treasures fall to the ground. The voices stopped but he did not raise his head, for the shame of rejection was raw and bleeding on his heart.

 

His phone buzzed. Crawling over to his bag, Zoro answered it.

"Hey Zoro do you like 'em?" Ace's voice crackled brightly.

"Ace…" Zoro's voice cracked and he stopped.

"Did you just wake up man?" Ace joked. Zoro heard muttering through the phone and it was passed around.

"Zoro?" It was Luffy.

"Luffy."

"Where are you? I'm going to take Ace's bike." It was uncanny about how Luffy would understand people's feelings, even though he had to analyse one word over the phone. He heard Ace protesting in the background but paid little heed.

"At Daz's."

"Cool. Just stay there." Zoro sighed and slumped on the floor.


	10. Doodling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for so long but thankfully the school holidays have started so I'll be writing a lot more now :D I have a lot in store for you guys (it just needs to be edited)
> 
> Big shoutout to my bud Kaiado for beta-ing. Her opinions have been fabulous!

Well because we're doing fine, and we don't need to be told  
That we're doing fine, 'cause we won't give you control.  
And we don't need anything from you,  
'Cause we'll be just fine, and we won't be bought and sold, just like you.

Underclass Hero- Sum 41

* * *

"Yo Zoro!" Luffy slipped under his arms under Zoro's and slung him over his shoulder. Zoro did not lift his head, nor make any noise to acknowledge Luffy's presence but the rubberman continued humming as he dragged Zoro to his motorbike. "Don't fall asleep okay? 'Cause otherwise you're going to fall off!" He kicked off the engine and sped along the road.

 

"Zoro, are you going to work today?" a shoulder was shaking him awake. Zoro groaned and rolled over. How strange. He didn't remember leaving the door unlocked in his crappy little apartment. He opened his bleary eyes and saw the blob of a familiar face drifting in front of him. It took a few blinks to focus.

Then it all came flooding back.

He gasped sharply, eyes widening and sharp pain jabbing the side of his head as the haunted memories rampaged his brain. Pictures flashed in a merry-go-round. Zoro shut his eyes.

"Enough!"

"Zoro?" a voice warbled into his consciousness. A figure approached slowly. He lifted his arm to shield himself. "You're in my house. You fell asleep. Don't you remember?"

"No!" Zoro panted. He swung his head around, unseeing and back away in panic, legs tangling up in the blankets. He swatted away the paused hand. "No! Get away!"

"Zoro! It's me Luffy!" Luffy spoke quietly, but clearly. He slowly backed away, palms held out. Zoro blinked.

"…Luffy?" he croaked.

"Hey! You're back!" Luffy grinned.

"Ugh…"

"Are you going to work?" Luffy pouted. Zoro groaned.

"Really Luffy? I don't know. I feel like shit," he muttered, massageing his temples with his sweaty hands.

"Don't worry. I'll make Lucci understand," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles almost unconsciously. Zoro couldn't resist grinning. He remembered that fight. It was long and hard fought but it was a good one, and Zoro would never regret it no matter how many times that little annoying doctor wrapped him up in bandages and kept an eye on him for the whole day.

"I hate this Luffy."

"Yeah you're not going, even if you said yes," Luffy laughed.

"You tricked me."

"No I didn't."

"Luffy don't play mind games with me."

"Marimo idiot!"

"Shut up!" Zoro sprung off the bed and tackled the rubberman, they shrieked with laughter as they rolled and scuffed each other.

"We're going." Luffy lay on the floor, panting.

"Where?"

"You know. We're going to bet for anything we want!"

"Have you forgotten Nami does it every week?"

"No. Of course not. You're coming even if you don't want to." With this, Luffy flung himself up, landing on his feet like a cat. He took off to the door. "Hey Ace! We're going to go!"

"Okay!" Zoro heard a voice from upstairs accompanied by thudding feet.

"Zoro! You're up!"

"Let's roll!" Luffy cheered, already outdoors. His sandals thudded on the driveway as he made for the van.

"Let's go." Zoro followed through the door.

"Luffy I want the shotgun seat. I haven't seen Ace's van," Zoro said, tapping on the window. Luffy stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms, leaning back and staring straight ahead, ignoring Zoro.

"He loves that seat too much to ever give it up. Maybe if you had meat or something you could try and maybe it could work." Ace opened the door for the driver's seat. The green haired man harrumphed and slid the door open, sprawling over the seats. It was a pretty sweet van. Big and spacious. It had Ace's nifty marker doodling all around it and as he peered closer, he could see Usopp's doodling and … that terrible one must be Luffy's. Money signs…guitars… he smiled. Everyone was here. He could go through anything with them by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of cheese there. Thank you for staying with me and reading! I will update soon!


	11. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter that was sort of cut into two.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

I, I'm feeling your thunder  
The storm's getting closer  
This rain is like fire  
And my, my world's going under  
And I can't remember  
The reason that you cut off the line

What About Love- Austin Mahone

* * *

"Zoro!"

"Zoro, my man!"

"You're back for betting?"

"Well, well."

Numerous faces greeted him and hands slapped his back. Zoro brushed them off. He didn't come for anything. Maybe he might fork out some cash for betting on drinks. Other than that, he was really accompanying Luffy and his brother to this event. He didn't feel any tingles of excitement at all. Nor did he take in that familiar heavily intoxicated air of drink, sex and drugs. He felt no attachment to this place. Of course not. Zoro swiped at his tingling hands. He would feel nothing.

"Hey Zoro, we're going to the all you can eat competition!"

"There's no such thing," Zoro snorted.

"Yes there is!" Luffy bounded up and down. "It's special!" Zoro followed their gazes and saw, indeed, there was an all you can eat competition.

"Hey!" Luffy greeted the wary faces of the chefs milling around the tables. "The food looks so good!" Zoro laughed as the faces fell even further when Ace joined in. A chef groaned.

"I can't do this," he said, leaning over the table in defeat. His workers slapped his back.

"Come on! We need to hold up the fort while Sanji is gone!"

"As if!" another person interjected. "We're perfectly fine without him! He's always too busy waltzing another girl off or being a rich prick to cook with us." They continued bickering. Zoro snagged a bottle off a table as he stalked to a corner. It'd be difficult to find one, he realised. The club was going to be jam packed tonight. There were already numbered tables propped up, with the owners setting out their merchandise or game for the night. Maybe it'd be better to take a snoop around some of the stuff. No, not the card games or dice games and not the crummy little toys they sell at the front. The sweeter stuff that the back and underground. Like weapons and drugs.

 

"Oi!" a hand snagged the two brothers by their collars and threw them backwards, effectively breaking their connection with the table. The brothers squawked in shock and choked, scrabbling to down some water.

"Ace, Luffy this is my newish boss, Hatchan. Hatchan, these are my friends, Ace and Luffy. There's a lot more who'll come but I'll leave them for later." Sanji airily gestured between them when the brothers have recovered.

"Nice to meet you," Hatchan vigorously shook hands with his acquaintances.

"Same!" Luffy enthused. "Do you like meat?" He hadn't bothered to wipe his greasy mouth.

"Hm, not particularly. I like takoyaki balls though. Do you?" Sanji rolled his eyes. The café did all sorts of takoyaki, so much that when he closed his eyes to sleep, he saw visions of takoyaki balls.

"Oh Sanji, so that's what you smell like!" Luffy had the senses of a hound when it came to food.

"Shut up," the chef grumbled. Takoyaki was not enticing to a woman.

"It's all good! Anyway Hatchan, have you tasted the food yet?" Luffy dragged his acquaintance along.

"What are you looking at tonight Sanji?" Ace leaned closer to Sanji's ear and dropped his voice. "I heard there were Excaliburs somewhere tonight."

"No way." Sanji's eye widened. Ace grinned. "Are you serious?"

"It's a rumour," Ace whispered, winking.

"No way. Who the heck puts that up for betting in a club?" Sanji couldn't fathom what kind of idiot would put these top grade, luxurious as fuck, lavish, delicious cigarettes that oozed a distasteful rich kid aura up for betting in some club. In living memory, Sanji had one of them. Golden rods with silver tips and encrusted with precious stones. They were euphoric. Absolutely delicious. It was stupid and wasteful to have, sure, because the whole thing just flaked off into nothingness and you were left with a pile of gems and flecks of gold on the floor, but it was luxury. It had one of the best tastes he ever experienced for a cigarette. Perhaps it was the high of the first experience that he never wanted to light one up again because the second would never equal it but Sanji felt the itching desire to empty his pockets for the cigarettes.

"I don't know." Ace shrugged. "It's going to be around table fifty, in case you're interested." Table fifty? Sanji wondered, glancing around the milling mass of bodies. As far as he could see, the tables only went up to forty… nine.

"Are you serious," he muttered. He lit up a cigarette. "Ace! Where the heck is table fifty?"

"You haven't been there?" Ace snagged a drink off the table, unhearing to the protests from the group. "Man, you've been missing out. Come on." He took a large gulp and licked the foam off the top of his lips. Sanji followed the man deeper into the club, squeezing between the crowds. It was suffocating. "In here," Ace said, gesturing to a door. He plunged into empty darkness.

Sanji stood stark still, frozen.

"Chill man," Ace reassured him. "There's lights at the bottom. Be careful of the stairs. I think there's like thirteen stairs?"

"Okay." Sanji started descending, the taps of his shoes echoing in the tunnel. They stepped into the light.

"Chill boys." Luffy's brother waved off a few goons. "He's with me." The men backed off and resumed their places near the entrance. "Welcome," he said, turning to Sanji, 'to the underground of Baratie. It's a fabulous place but keep your guard up. Preferably, unless you can handle it, don't come alone." They continued walking. "There." He pointed. "Tables fifty. They do drugs and weapons and all that. Sixty's deal with assassination. Seventy is like Doflamingo's goons doing their shit. There's another rumour tonight. Apparently, Doflamingo's slave trade will be auctioning off."

"What the fuck?" Sanji rubbed his forehead. He took a deep draw from his nicotine stick. He had heard of rumours like these before. Sometimes whispers reached his ears in the kitchen or upstairs but he had always dismissed them, believing they were just far-fetched stories to gain attention or strange light. There was a high chance of Hatchan's friend being in danger.

"You don't have to be here you know." Ace's forehead crinkled in concern.

"I'm fine. Besides, I want to be here for the Excaliburs." Sanji grinned fiercely. His friend rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to check out some weapons. Maybe you can find some knives for your kitchen?"

"I don't need a black market to get kitchen knives."

"Whatever. There's some sweet shit to check out." Ace sauntered to the tables and began talking amiably with the owners there.

"Yo Zoro! So you were here huh?" He waved and Sanji followed his gaze. The man Ace greeted was… oh he saw him with Luffy on Monday. So he really did have green hair. He seemed familiar somehow, the way he walked, talked little and had a stern proud face. The cool almost callous gaze that swept across the room. The way he greeted Ace and the fierce but affectionate grin.

"Sanji, Zoro. Zoro, Sanji." Ace gestured between them. "I'm pretty sure you guys have met before."

"That's what I was thinking," Zoro said in his rich baratone. He crossed his bulging arms and scrutinised the blonde before him, arched brows drawing together. Sanji brought the cigarette up to his lips.

"Many people do recognise my shitty up top name, Mr. Prince," Sanji offered, exhaling the smoke. Zoro's eyes widened briefly. He scrunched his nose.

"The cook who cursed non-stop and only fought with his legs?"

"Nailed that." Sanji drawled, slightly sour. "I'm not a cook. I'm a chef. We create." The green haired man snorted.

"Big difference."

"There is! A cook is just a goon who brainlessly fries crap and…" He ranted on and Zoro turned away, adjusting his attention to his black haired friend.

"Man, tonight is so pumped with specials, it's a little scary." Ace mused, replacing a knife in one of the blocks.

"Yeah. There was even someone selling Marco's stuff," Zoro agreed.

"Ridiculous." Ace shook his head. "How much?"

"Too much."

"That's cheap coming from the one who got one for free."

"I didn't ask." They laughed.

"Where did I see you? Besides on Monday," Sanji interjected.

"I don't know." Zoro deadpanned, seemingly uninterested. "Why are you here anyways, Mr Prince? You've never had a reason to."

"So? I can come if I want," Sanji said hotly.

"He came with his boss," Ace added.

"He wanted," Sanji started, "ugh, he heard that his friend was kidnapped. He says she's especially exotic, so he thinks she's on the slave market tonight."

"Holy shit," the other pair breathed.

"Sanji, I'm not even sure if you'll be able to buy her back. How special are we talking about?" Ace drummed his fingers on his knife.

"Hatchan said… well, like a fish. He says people called her 'the mermaid'."

"She's definitely going to be here tonight. People are going bat shit crazy about her. No doubt she'll fetch the top price. I don't think we should bother buying her."

"What are you talking about?" Sanji hissed. "She's a person, not a thing!"

"Hey, I just meant we should look at other ways to get her. Money is something we can win with." The black haired man held up his hands. He saw Sanji open his mouth but overrode him. "How much are you willing to bet?"

"I've got around ten million."

"Well, if some big players come tonight, they'll bet in the billions. They're an unpleasant lot and they boast about their old link to the Government or creators of the world or some shit so they can call upon a shitload of officers on us if we touch them."

"What?"

"Celestial Dragons. They're a gang to say the least but they have powers above the ground and in such a rich bitch position they can do whatever the hell they want. I've seen them everywhere. Betting, drugs, murder, thievery, you name it, they've done it."

"How are we going to win her back if we're up against these people?"

"Well, well my friend," Ace grinned. "This is where we can hire the Baroque Works. Remember what I said about the tables in the sixty's? It deals with assassination and stuff but it's also includes uncover work and infiltration and all that jazz." Zoro's head perked up.

"Who are you getting?" he asked.

"Ms All Sunday." Zoro scowled deeper.

"I don't like her."

"Dude, she's one of the best and when she kills, there's no blood."

"Just the sound of necks being broken," the green haired man muttered darkly.

"Would you rather someone else? She gets every job done and done well."

"Fine." Was all Zoro said but Sanji could tell he wanted to say more.

"Who is this woman?" he asked, curious.

"Right this way. She's on the table tonight, which is really rare." Ace jerked his thumb and lead them to table sixty.

"Ms All Sunday," he greeted. The woman looked up from beneath her cowboy hat. The lighting cast a dark shadow on her face, but it was apparent she was a mysterious beauty.

"Mr Ace," she nodded, voice pleasantly smooth. It was a tad deeper than Nami's but it was showed off maturity and hints of seduction. Nami's voice was high, energising and stark, whilst this lady's voice was the kind that enticed men to devour lies that would effortlessly roll off her tongue. Sanji was in love. Nami was cute but this madam sexy. Of course, he had nothing against the beautiful Nami-swan but he appreciated all beauties and that meant all types of beauty.

"Oi cook." Zoro elbowed Sanji not-too-gently in the ribs. "Listen up." Sanji shot him a glare before listening to the plan.

"We need you to get a slave."

"Which one?"

"The Mermaid." Ms All Sunday paused slightly.

"The Mermaid," she repeated. "Why are you after her?"

"She's a good friend of my boss," Sanji stepped forward, bowing low. "It would be of the utmost importance that she would be rescued, my lady." He straightened up and caught the coy smile. His insides flipped. Ah mellorine!

"Is that so Mr Prince. How loyal of you." Ms All Sunday propped her elbow on the desk and leant on her hand, the same smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled. Perhaps with amusement. Or perhaps with wicked pleasure. She picked up the pen and began writing.

"It's a big job. I need a partner." She looked up expectantly. Ace sighed.

"You know we're not suited for this."

"You aren't," the woman agreed. "and you aren't either." She nodded along to Zoro before zeroing in on Sanji. Much as he liked this lady, a small knot of apprehension formed in his stomach.

"Mr. Prince, you seem to know undercover work."

"How would you know madam?"

"I have my ways of observing."

"Ah, how could I have forgotten your other name, Madam Seer."

The woman stood and gestured.

"Follow me." Sanji glanced back and saw Ace give him the thumbs up. They entered a doorway somewhere behind the tables. They emerged into a dim dressing room.


	12. Sanji's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says everything.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink Prada tote?  
I need my Tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float.

Fabulous- Ashley Tisdale

High School Musical 2

* * *

"Robin my darling," a delicate yet deep voice said. "Off on another job? You're so busy. What do you need?"

"I need a disguise to look like a slave driver and my partner Mr Prince here will look like my subordinate."

"Mr Prince?" the voice said, looming closer. A large, makeup heavy face popped up in front of Sanji's. Goosebumps lined his forearms. This guy was the Okama queen. Or king. Whatever. He could change the hormonal makeup of any person, even himself. Or herself. "Please, allow me." The bizarre man towed the chef into the chair and began immediately, pinning up his hair.

"You're not going to change me ri-"

"Of course not!" the Okama queen waved his gloved hands. "It wouldn't be fun. Unless…" the face loomed close again, "you want to?" Sanji glanced in the mirror in front and could see no sight of Ms All Sunday behind him.

"I'm a lover of all ladies but if I'm a sexy woman…"

"Hee-haw!" the man laughed before turning serious. "I won't let you." He snapped his fingers and a flurry of manicured hands strapped Sanji to the chair. His heart fluttered and he closed his eyes.

"Ladies, please take care of me," he swooned, melting into the chair.

"Oh silly!" deep voices chorused together. They giggled as Sanji snapped upright, eyes wide. He took in his nightmares before him. The monsters of the deep. Garish bright dresses with fishnet stockings. High heels. He shuddered. Heavily muscled arms and pointed pinkies. Painted nails. Long hair and false eyelashes. Bristly beards and moustaches against pigmented lips. He cried out against the avalanche of large hideous faces that abused his vision and swung his head wildly about, seeking an escape route.

"Nooo! Let me go!" he yelled, wriggling his limbs in the tight restraints.

"Hair removal fist!" the Okama queen cried, crossing his hands in front of him.

The few minutes of transformation was something that would remain in Sanji's nightmares forever. People of the underground say they heard a magnitude of screams originating from the 'torture of prisoners held by Baroque Works' on an entirely new level that night. Little did they know that the screams all source back to one man. He was not in pain physically, but his mental state plummeted, being the dress up doll of numerous eager okamas.

Sanji heaved, exhausted. He slumped on the chair, sweat forming a thin layer of film his body. He refused to look in the mirror. I probably look like wet sponge cake, he thought.

"Now, now," a hand dabbed his forehead with a cloth. "You must look fresh, like the blooming flowers of the season!" The chef groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Sweating would smudge your disguise! Allow me to conduct your crash course in lady etiquette." The man opened a book and pursed his painted lips, adjusting his cat eye glasses before heaving Sanji to his feet.

"Woah!" Sanji tottered in his unfamiliar footwear. His eyes opened and to his horror and grudging surprise, he looked like a woman. The okamas added hues of pink onto his cheeks and lips with gold eyeshadow. A little black bow was clipped on the side, slightly above his left ear. They added hair extensions which explained the blonde curls that tumbled and bounced around his shoulders. The dress was something else. It was a glossy black. Chinese style with a high stiff collar and gentle sleeves that ended just below his triceps, hiding his muscles. A scarlet sash hung around his waist, creating a sense of curves on his ruler body. The dress had a high split on both sides, allowing for easy leg movement in the case of a fight. It was all lined in gold, with stitching of peacocks and feathers all over. It was beautiful, as much as Sanji loathed the whole idea.

"Easy now." The man straightened the chef up. "The first rule is," he closed the book and slapped Sanji sharply across the back, drawing a yelp, "a lady must have proper posture. Back straight, chin up. You are the subordinate of a slave driver. The way you stand normally will not do. Footwear is not an excuse. You have a good sense of balance so use it. Maintain the grace of a swan, not the slinkiness of a cat. Let's move on," the man continued, opening the book again and ignoring the jittery legs of Sanji. "A lady must be a delicate but strong. Your voice is the opening to your soul. Pitch your voice with me." Sanji forced his voice higher, keeping an effort not to crack it. "Remember, no cursing, no swearing. The next rule is stop scowling so heavily. You must smile. Be gentle. Lastly, no smoking. You can put up with it for a few hours." The man squeezed Sanji's cheeks with his hand, prized the cigarette from his lips and snubbed it on the dresser table. "Now, the course is complete! Do not slip up. Your life is at stake with these disguises. Do not rub your face, especially your eyebrow area. Now go, Ms Robin is waiting for you." He gestured towards another door in the room. Sanji stumbled towards the door.

"Ms All Sunday," he mumbled, heat flooding his face in shame. He was a man, god damn it!

"Mr Prince," she greeted in turn, the trademark smile on her face. "It suits you, although I never expected that Chinese style."

"Ugh, is this why Zoro and Ace refused to become your partner in crime?" He looked over Ms All Sunday's clothes and appreciated the hard look it gave her.

"Yes, although in all honesty, I think you would do better than both of them in undercover work," she said, shuffling a few items in her jacket pocket. "They are both… unsuitable."

"Did they ever go through…" he gestured towards his dress, "this?"

"No," she said. "I think Ivankov has taken a particular liking to you." Sanji groaned.

"I'm only staying because you asked me to, Ms All Sunday."

"I know but you'll do well. Remember the ladies etiquette but be assertive. You are my subordinate. Failure is not an option. Your friend's life is at stake." With this, she donned on sunglasses, a floppy hat and buttoned up her coat. She strode off, boots clacking against the ground.

"Yes," he sighed, tottering in high stilettos. "I understand."


	13. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter! :D  
> Thanks for reading!

Fuck elitists, we don't need this

Underclass Hero- Sum 41

* * *

"Who are you?" a man draped with numerous robes and shawls answered the door. He made no move to wipe the snot that drooped dangerously close to his rubbery lips. Robin crossed her arms.

"I am a contractor. I have Joker's approval to inspect this building in order to see how many slaves I can sell tonight."

"But the contractors should have already organised this."

"Like I said, I have Joker's approval. I was held up by other matters."

"Did Doffy send you?"

"No, I contacted him before being allowed to come here."

"Do you have the token?"

"Naturally," Robin said and passed a large gold coin from her coat and after a moment, added a bunch of grapes into the outstretched hand. "A gift for Sugar. The very best from Europe."

"Hm. Have you dealt with us before?"

"Not directly. I am usually stay further north." The man hummed and tucked the items away in the depths of his clothes.

"And?" he pointed a finger towards Sanji.

"My subordinate." Obviously, the guard man expected more than that succinct answer but he pressed no further and shifted aside to let them through. Sanji held many questions. Who was Sugar? The gifts? Who was the doorman? How did she find all that information about Joker's subordinates? But he held his tongue. This was no place to talk. They continued into the building, passing by numerous cells holding the unfortunate. Hair on the back of his neck stood as eyes glared at them through the dim.

"There's guards at every ten metres across the corridor," a voice whispered to his ear. He barely resisted flinching. Ms All Sunday has shared her Hana Hana abilities and their uses but he could never get used to a pair of lips that whispered in his ear. Quite literally, the mouth was sitting by his sideburns, hidden among locks of hair.

"Which cell do you want ma'am?" Sanji asked.

"The biggest one. This way I'll be able to sell more. I've captured too many so that they're filling up my storeroom."

"Of course ma'am. You, take my lady to the biggest cell there is. Don't mind the price. It's not a problem." Sanji stepped forward, thankfully steady on his heels. He placed his hands on his hips, chin thrust outwards. He waited, glaring at the increasingly nervous guard.

"Y-y-yes ma'am. Please my lady, this way," he stuttered, bowing low and turned his heel, striding down the stone corridors. Robin nodded, praising Sanji's act. They walked on.

"Ma'am, this corridor holds the best. Forgive me, I have to head back to my post. If you need any help, please ask any of the guards here."

"Thank you," Sanji said, adding a hint of sweetness in his smile.

"Sandy, hurry along."

"Yes ma'am!"

"You're doing well," the voice whispered in his ear. Sanji grabbed the cell door and swung it open for Robin. She shook her head. "I trust your judgement Sandy so look along this corridor and pick out the best. I will look at the others. Please report back to me when you're finished."

"Yes my lady!" Sanji saluted. He continued along the cells, careful to avoid the grasping hands of prisoners begging for freedom.

"Sir, I'd like to ask a few questions," he motioned for a guard to join him in the empty cell.

"Of course." The guard bowed low.

"I've heard stories," Sanji pursed his lips. "Would you care to answer them for me?" The act of sweet talk of easy. He did it all the time. This time it was a matter of switching it around to the other gender. Actions of a woman were delicate and innocent. He placed a finger on his bottom lip, as if thinking. Wide eyes. Hopeful.

"Whatever my lady wishes," the guard stammered, a flush spreading over his cheeks. Sanji smiled coyly. He leaned closer.

"Mr Solider, could you tell me about the Mermaid? It's all I've been hearing ever since I came to this place," he whispered. "I'm sure that would have been a very difficult catch. I'm impressed."

"Are you not from this area?" Sanji mustered the best form of a giggle as he could and glanced away. He toyed with stray strands of hair.

"No I'm not. To be honest, I'm a little afraid of this place. There's no one here I know, except my lady of course." He sighed.

"Well if it would please you, I'd be delighted to show you around Miss," the guard answered.

"Really?" Sanji twirled in a circle. "Oh, thank you!" Thankfully he didn't totter from the heels.

"Please, this way."

 

"I'm here to show a guest the specialty."

"On whose authorisation?"

"A lady's hand."

"I haven't heard of any guest coming today." The gruff guard shoved past Sanji's guide and glared at him.

"We arrived on late notice. We have Joker's permission. I am very sorry sir," Sanji looked into the eyes of his challenger and batted his false lashes. "I'm simply here to look at the Mermaid. She's been the source of all these rumours and stories. I'm so excited to see her! Will you be kind enough to let me through?" He pulled off the puppy dog look again and saw the resolution waver in the man. "I'm only staying here for several days then I'll be heading back to my hometown! I don't want to miss anything!" He sniffed loudly and scrunched up his face.

"Please, little lady, there's no need to cry," the guard offered hesitantly.

"Will you please let me see? Just for a tick," Sanji pleaded.

"Aw come on. Just let the pretty lady see the freak. There's no need to make her cry," another voice interrupted.

"Alright, alright." The man rubbed his temples. "Just be quick."

"Thank you sir!" Sanji beamed and rushed past them. He gaped at the tank that stood in the middle of the cell. A woman, or a fishy-ish looking woman was floating in the water, appearing asleep. She had lime green hair and faint traces of scales on her legs. Her toes looked slightly webbed. So this was Hatchan's friend. How could they keep a person underwater like that?

"She ain't dead, if that's you were thinking," a voice broke the torrent of thoughts in Sanji's brain. The same guard who barred his way to seeing Hatchan's friend leaned against the door jam, resting his axehead on the floor, handle up. "She's like… sleeping or something so she doesn't have to breathe."

"How long as she been in there?"

"A few days?"

A few days? Sanji's eye widened. That was impossible. He prided himself in that he could hold his breath for ten minutes, fifteen tops. Maybe a little longer is he needed to. But several days? Days?

"Don't be so surprised little lady," the man laughed. "Around the world, you'll get to meet a lot of freaks. You haven't been out much huh?"

"I have but not around here." Sanji answered airily. How would he break the girl out of here? She was chained to the tank. Collar around her neck, with a high possibility of being a bomb collar. Fuck, this was difficult. Not to mention the level of security around her. Would he need a doctor? Were there any special procedures people had to go through if they emerged from water after long periods of time? He thought back to when they found an unconscious man who tried to surface too quickly. Something about too much oxygen? Too little? Whatever. He needed to get back to Robin on this. Maybe she knew something.

"So where are yah from?"

"Hm, up north. It's always cold there," Sanji answered, still staring at the tank.

"Would you need someone to keep you warm?" Sanji snapped his gaze away from the tank to meet lustful eyes that swept his body up and down. Oh fuck.

"No," he answered as pins and needles speckled the back of his neck. "My lady would never hire me if I had sex like a whore." He fold his arms and snorted, faking assertiveness.

"Of course not," the man agreed, hefting up his axe, "but I'm not supposed to show any visitors the freak. So as compensation…" Shit. Shit. Shit. He was in trouble. There was no way he could beat this creep without causing a huge distraction. Maybe the only way he could would be…

"Not… here," he said. "Let's go to a more private place."

"Oh come on. They're not going to say anything!" the guard pointed his axe towards the others.

"It's either that or nothing," Sanji harrumphed and turned his head away. "I am a lady and ladies are to be treated with respect!" The man sighed.

"Follow me." He hefted his weapon on his shoulder and strode out of the room, leading down several passageways before coming to a bedroom. He bowed. "My lady." Sanji almost rolled his eyes as he entered the room.

"Allow me," the chef offered, locking the door. He peered over his shoulder and smiled, slow and mysterious. The man was captivated. He stood frozen in the room, paralysed by the smile. "Close your eyes."

"Do you want to play games?" the man laughed but closed his eyes all the same. Sanji crept around to the man's back.

"I play the way I want," he whispered, leaning close to the man's ear. He saw the tremor run through the man's body. He reached around the man's waist and slid his fingers to the buckle of the belt, unclasping it. He pulled it through slowly and gathered it up into one hand. "Since it's a game, you get your turn."

"Well, my move." The man untangled Sanji's arms and pulled him back towards a bed, laying on it first. "Come here," he instructed. Steeling himself, Sanji stepped closer, climbed onto the bed and looped one leg on either side of the man, making sure that his boxers were concealed the whole time by the dress flap. He bit back a hiss as the man ran his hands up Sanji's thighs. The chef leaned in, as if for a kiss, and placed a hand at the nape of the guard's neck.

"It's my turn," he whispered, pulling the belt around the neck. "No. No. Don't panic," he simpered, nudging the man down. "This is a game. I'm not here to hurt you. You can take it off right after okay? Don't you trust me?" He sighed, pulling at his collar and fanning his face. The man hesitated. "I'll reward you after, I promise."

"Fine," the guard grinned.

"Here goes!" Sanji grabbed a pillow to muffle the man and pulled hard on the belt, tightening the noose. The man thrashed, gurgling and writhing his body in an attempt to throw off Sanji. He held on tight and increased the pressure on both the man's face and neck. He could not fuck this up otherwise his cover will be blown. He held on, wobbling dangerously, until, finally, the struggles stopped. Gingerly, he uncovered the man's face. "Alright," he murmured, releasing a long sigh. Sanji crawled to the edge of the bed, feeling the urgent need for a cigarette. "Fucking hell." He leant on hand, taking a few moments of respite. He choked as he felt a pair of hands close around his neck.

"Bitch," the man wheezed, opening his eyes. He gripped Sanji's neck and and threw him back onto the bed. He pressed his hands Sanji's shoulders and leaned his whole body on top. "What the fuck were you trying to do?" Sanji wriggled, trying to get free from the oppressing weight. The man leaned back and grabbed the chef's ankles, forcing them to apart. He pulled, sliding Sanji closer. Sanji jerked his knee up and made contact with the offender's chin, snapping his head upwards. He wriggled and thrashed, trying to get free of the restraint around his neck. He whipped his leg at the offender, scraping the cheek. "Urgh!" The man's grip wavered and the chef wrestled free, crashing on the floor. He wasted no time driving a series of kicks on the vulnerable man still entangled on the bed.

"Poitrine!" The kick to the chest pushed the man off onto the ground. "Reception!" Sanji slammed the offender's face into the ground. Movement ceased.

Sanji straightened and grabbed the sheets, tearing it into strips and tying the man's hands together. He took the belt and gagged him. Then, he rolled the victim up in the remaining sheets and blankets and pushed him under the bed. That way, no one would suspect there would be guard knocked out, only a jumble of messy blankets. He fixed his fringe, wiped the blood off his heels, took a deep breath and exited the room.

"Ah! Ms!" he nearly ran straight into his partner.

"Sandy?" she held his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine ma'am. It was nothing."

"You handled it well."

"No worries, my lady. He is no threat to us now." She nodded.

"Well done."

"Are we done here?"

"Almost but I couldn't gain access to the actual target myself," Ms All Sunday sighed.

"Ma'am I have."

"Impressive. Then we are finished. The preparations are being handled right now. Let us leave."

 

"Leaving so soon?" the same robed man who met them at the door called after them.

"Yes," Robin answered, not turning back. "I regret to say your action house does not suit my needs."

"How unfortunate." The man sniffed the line of snot back up his nostrils and Sanji barely repressed a shudder.

"If fortune permits, perhaps we'll meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is doing a great job!


	14. Rescue

"This is troublesome." Robin looked over her notes as they walked outside of the club. "We're going to need a doctor but this is such a strange case. I'm not sure if they know enough about it to know what equipment they need. If they don't have everything, she could die."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm going with my instincts. We'll see Chopper."

"Chopper?"

"Young, but something of a genius in the medical field." Robin smiled. She fished out keys from her pocket and unlocked her car. Sanji scrambled over to open the door for her. "Thank you. I'm sorry you're still in that outfit but it'll come in handy during this mission, I guarantee it. Not many people will recognise you, if any at all." The chef shrugged, making his way into the passenger seat.

"At least I got to change my shoes." He happily wriggled his toes in loafers.

"I'm surprised you managed to convince Ivankov about it."

"I didn't. I just… took them." Robin giggled.

"That's one way to do it."

 

"We're not going through the front door."

"Why?"

"Because I'd be pulling Chopper out of his normal duties and people don't appreciate that."'

"That's ridiculous. He's still saving someone."

"Usually people assume that an assassin keeping someone alive will result in more unpleasant things for the person later, to say the least." They stopped at the back of the hospital. "See that window there? It's almost always unlocked. Sies fluer!" A ladder made of limbs grew on the wall. They took hold of the limbs and climbed. With a gentle nudge, the window creaked open and they sidled in. Robin led the way down a series of halls and stairs before knocking on a door.

"Coming!" a childish voice called and the door opened. Sanji's eyebrow shot up. It was a kid. "Robin!" the boy giggled as he hugged her.

"Chopper, this is Sanji. Are you up for a job?"

"Tell me," the boy said, wide eyes dark and serious. Robin gave a rundown on Hatchan's captured friend and the chef watched the boy looked over Robin's notes to make a few of his own. He pouted. "I've heard a little of people like these. Ages ago, Dr Kureha told me a few stories about mermaids and fishmen. How long do I have?"

"An hour or two before we have to leave."

"I see. Well I'll check with Dr Kureha and then I'll organise what equipment to bring."

"Alright, I will leave it to you." Chopper left the room in a flurry of notes and scrambled steps. Robin glanced at Sanji's impassive face.

"You keep an excellent poker face but let me assure you, Chopper, young as he is, is one of the best here. I'd trust him with my life. He will do everything in his power to save your friend."

"I'm not concerned about that ma'am but rather is he able to handle all of these corrupt things?"

"He's seen and experienced a lot which is also why he has a broader field of knowledge than most normal doctors. It's not the first job he's done and definitely not the worst he's seen."

"I see."

"He patches up the fighters after Friday and Saturday."

"Oh."

"The worst was when he had to sew up a man nearly cut in half. He couldn't sleep for several weeks afterwards." Sanji's heart panged for the little doctor. He could imagine him fatigued from his shift but unable to rest from the traumatising memories.

"He's brave isn't he?"

"He is," Robin hummed, gathering up the shuffled papers. They heard thudding feet echo down the hall and the door burst open again.

"Robin! Sanji! Dr Kureha says that, well…" he paused, "they don't need anything. Apparently they're used to it. It's in their blood."

"Are you sure?" Sanji couldn't resist asking. That girl looked unconscious!

"She says she didn't have to treat them before. Just rest I guess… once I take a look I'll be able to tell for sure."

"What if you do need to go back? There's no guarantee we can return."

"How much space are we allowed?"

"You can walk comfortably but we'll," Robin gestured towards herself and Sanji, "have to crouch or crawl."

"I'll change the stretchers then and bring a few more things, just in case she needs it." The little doctor trotted off.

"I'll go first," said Ms All Sunday, flicking on her headlight and shuffled forward, towing the stretcher. "Chopper you stay on the stretcher and Sanji will bring up the rear." She plunged into the dimness.

The ground was moist. The same dirt walls were crumbly. Sanji had rolled up his dress immodestly to keep it clean. Ms All Sunday had advised him he might be needed to go incognito and cause a distraction. Of what kind, he didn't know. It was laborious, having to travel through the tunnel in an awkward half crawl half crouching position. Chopper sat on the stretcher, clutching onto all his medical equipment. In the unventilated air, sweat form on their foreheads and back of their necks and travelled down their spine. They felt uncomfortably sticky in the cramped tunnel.

"We're nearly there. Be quiet and move slowly." Robin pointed to stone blocks above their heads. It must be the floor of the prisoner's room.

"Ocho fleur! Clutch!" Robin muttered and Sanji heard the multiple cracks of necks from the soldiers above. "I left one but he won't do a thing," she said, pushing up on a stone and heaving herself up. Sanji lifted Chopper through the hole after tedious manoeuvring with shifting the stretcher up the hole and then got out himself. The little doctor immediately began inspecting his patient.

"I'm sure we can just get her out of the water and she'll be fine," he affirmed, nodding. Robin was busyng herself with some pipes and Sanji watched, spellbound as she pulled out various instruments from the depths of her clothes, although how she managed pipes was a case beyond him, and set to draining the water from the tank. She lifted another stone block and the water drained in another hole she must have dug out. Robin pulled out what looked like a pen, drew a small circle on the tank and pushed it, the glass piece popped inwards and allowed the water to flow, pooling into the second hole. It wasn't a pen at all, Sanji realised. It must be one of those glass cutting tools. His partner really was a first class assassin, Sanji appreciated, admiring her cautious and thorough approach. The mermaid began sinking with the draining water and was slowly regaining consciousness. Hatchan's friend gasped and opened her eyes as soon as the water level reached below her chin. Sanji lowered his face to the hole in the tank.

"Hello?" he whispered. The woman looked at him, striken. "We're here to rescue you. I'm Hatchan's friend."

"You're here to rescue me? Is Hatchan okay?" the woman bent over to the hole. Sanji nodded.

"He's fine but he was really worried about you. Just keep quiet so no one will be looking for us." The woman leaned back, flashing Sanji a thumbs up and a broad smile.

"The water is all drained out," Robin reported, stowing away all her things. She took out her glass cutter and ran it across all four edges of one face of the tank, took the panel down and chopped it up to throw down the water hole. Chopper ran up to his patient and handed her a large towel. Sanji stood back, sighing as the woman stepped onto the floor, a little unsteadily but otherwise fine. The little doctor immediately fired a few questions, just about how she felt and other tests that must serve a purpose unknown to Sanji but there was no panic, rather, the doctor seemed relieved.

"Calling all guards to move the according prisoners to their designated areas. The show will begin in a minute."

"Sanji, go!" Robin started suddenly. "Buy us time!"

"What? I thought we had more time than this."

"They must have changed something! Quickly! Go!"

"How will you carry her back?" Sanji stammered, hesitating at the door.

"It doesn't matter. Chopper can help. Just go!" Hands sprouted from the wall and pushed Sanji along the hall. He heard the rumble of the audience as he pounded down the stone floors, desperate to find the presenter of the night. The pounding brought the attention of guards standing at were brought to attention.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Ma'am stop!" Metal armour jingled as they pursued, heavy shoes thudding against the floor. There was no time to waste.

"Fuck! Come on, come on!" he rasped, sliding around the corners. At last he was awarded with what he was searching for. He was just on time too, the man was gathering a microphone and climbing the stairs. There was no time to waste. He lunged, kicking the man into the stairs and knocking him unconscious. Then he spun around and conjured the most innocent look he could, lifting his eyebrow and widening his eyes.

"Why are you chasing me?" he flicked his fringe. The guards stuttered.

"Well my lady, orders are orders."

"Whose orders?" Sanji inspected his nails and blew some dirt from under them. He put his hand on hips and looked expectantly at the stunned guards. "Who am I? Well?" he prompted and seeing no reply, he continued, "I am the presenter for the night. I noticed some of my things were missing and chased after this man." He nudged the unconscious man with his foot. "I'm sure he's one of the escaped prisoners or something of the like. I've heard he's the boss of the prison breakouts that have been happening recently."

"Is that so-"

"Next time, don't question my authority." Sanji thrust his face in the guards. Satisfied with the sweat that beaded on the man's forehead and his wide eyes, he leaned back. "Take this man to one of your cells. Secure him and gag him. Later I will question him. Now, if you're done annoying me, head back to your posts." He began to climb the stairs, sweeping the microphone and programme off the floor and stepping over the unconscious emcee.

"But my lady-" Sanji held up a finger without turning.

"Hush." He pushed through the curtain. An ocean of faces in front looked up expectantly. Ladies and men, all dressed with their respective styles. Some classic, some bizarre but all immaculate. Ironic, being that this place was a dirty gathering. So these were people who dabbled in the underground. He swallowed, clearing his throat before beginning his act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Feel free to review and say what you see fit!


	15. Auction

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" he called, fluttering his fingers to the crowd below him. "I am Sandy, your presenter for the night! I apologise for the wait, now… are you ready for the auction?" He smirked. The crowd roared.

"Well, let's begin without delay shall we? First up we have…" he glanced at the list, "Lucueva!" The crowd cheered as a man was dragged to the centre of the stage. "He's strong, perfect for carrying things…" Sanji babbled on, feeling acid rise against the back of his throat. Separate the mind from the mouth, he thought. Don't feel anything. Don't stumble. Don't fuck up. The mantra rolled through his head, numbing his senses and icing his nerves. The crowd gasped suddenly as the prisoner kneeled forward, face slamming into the floor with an ugly smack. Sanji could barely resist flinching.

"He bit his tongue to kill himself!" He heard someone gasp in the crowd. He snapped his fingers, drawing to attention the guards standing at the stage.

"Take him away," Sanji hissed, leaning out of the microphone and addressing the guards. He lifted the program and continued on his announcing.

 

"Hey that presenter is pretty hot," Ace leaned to murmur in Zoro's ear. Zoro rolled his eyes. Most of their friends were decked out in the seats too, watching the stage and waiting for Hatchan's friend to be rescued. In the meantime, if the rescue was a failure, they all agreed to pitch in their money together to try and buy the Mermaid back.

"Mhm." Trust Ace to comment about the presenter, not the dude who rolled over and dropped dead.

"No, seriously!" Ace pulled at his friend's arm. "Just look for a sec will you?" Reluctantly, Zoro shifted his gaze to the presenter Ace was drooling over. He blinked at the figure and leaned forward, frowning and focusing his vision. His freckled friend grinned, leaning on the arm rest and smirking.

"Am I right?" Zoro took a little more time scrutinising the presenter before answering slowly.

"She looks familiar… somehow," he said, cringing inwardly about how cliché the words sounded. Ace wriggled his eyebrows filthily before digging Zoro in the ribs with his elbow.

"You interested?"

"No, seriously Ace look-"

"Dude, it's the first time you've been interested in a girl before!" Ace crowed. "Let me help you get laid!"

"Ace you idiot!" Zoro hissed, rubbing his temples with one hand and seizing Ace's chin with another. "She looks like someone we know!" Finally, Ace calmed down enough to come to terms with Zoro's words and offered a more thoughtful check upon the presenter.

"She… kind of does." He scratched his head, scowling. "Zoro, you're fucking me over. I thought she was hot but now…" He groaned, stretching his arms over his head. Zoro snorted.

"You'll find someone else soon enough."

"Who?" Ace pouted.

"Anyone. Everyone. You're a lady's man. I'll stop before your ego splits open the roof." Zoro laughed as Ace punched him in the arm.

"Sanji is a lady's man! I'm…" Ace stopped. "Wait." He turned to the presenter, looked back at Zoro and his mouth dropped. He stifled his mouth and doubled over before raucous laughter could interrupt the auction. His shoulders shook.

"What?" Zoro demanded.

"What if…" Ace heaved then descended into more silent guffaws. He clutched his sides and tears began to spill down his cheeks. All he could manage was a few gestures towards the blonde woman before he clamped his mouth shut again.

"Ugh." The green haired man sighed, looking back to the oddly familiar stranger and trying to solve the puzzle himself. He looked down at Ace, who opened his mouth to speak again.

"What if… she… Sanji…" Ace choked out. Zoro's eyes widened.

_No. Fucking. Way._

That's why she looked so familiar?!

"No way," he whispered, looking at the trembling form of Ace.

"Yes way," his friend choked out. Ace broke out into fresh giggles and it wasn't long before Zoro joined.

"Will you stop laughing?" a harsh whisper from behind them made the two turn their heads. "You're going to draw attention to yourselves you idiots!" Nami raised her clenched fist, eyes flashing.

"Yes ma'am," they replied, a sudden chill running down their spine.

"That was nothing to laugh about! Someone just killed themselves!"

"Yeah, we get it Nami. We're weren't laughing at him though. It was something else," Zoro chipped in.

"And would you care to share what you found so entertaining?" Nami grinned ominously.

"Nope. You'd probably find it gross." Ace waved, dismissing the topic. She sighed.

"Alright then. Just shut up for the rest of the auction."

 

Sanji sighed as the goons brought out another soon-to-be slave. He was tired of this. Tired of pretending to be happy to sell people off to their doom. He was tired of pretending. Tired of being a woman. Tired of doing this whole damn cursed job! Would his friends be here watching? Or would they be waiting in the shadows? He scanned the sea of faces, praying they would be here but not recognise him. He spotted two peculiar figures, both sitting awkwardly on their seats, hunched as if their stomachs were in pain. How strange. Did they get food poisoning? Then they raised their heads and pointed fingers in his direction.

Something clicked.

Fuck me.

It couldn't be any worse than these two idiots finding out.

The marimo and Ace.

They were laughing.

Very, very hard.

At him.

But he couldn't do anything right now, dammit! He has to ride this out while ignoring the dumb pair. He ground his teeth for a moment. When he raised his eyes, he saw Nami-san talking to them! No! He couldn't let his angel find out about his cover. Sanji silently prayed that the two didn't reveal his identity.

"Ma'am, the audience is waiting." A guard tapped Sanji's shoulder.

"Ah yes…" he muttered dazedly, glancing back at the list. "Our next person is the wonderful…"

* * *

Alternative ending suggested for the lols:

"Sanji is a lady's man! I'm…" Ace stopped. "Wait." He turned to the presenter, looked back at Zoro and his mouth dropped. They paused, a realisation dawning upon them.

"Ace, you're pretty fucking gay you know that?" Ace punched Zoro's shoulder.

"Shut up! You have to admit Sanji looks fucking hot!"

"Only you would notice that."

"I appreciate all forms of beauty, like a true man. Besides," Ace raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure you were checking him out too right? Am I right? Yeah?" He repeatedly dug his elbows in Zoro's ribs.

"Fuck off Ace," Zoro scowled. "It's only 'cause you were drooling all over him in the beginning."

"I wasn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" Ace began shoving Zoro.

"Did too!" Zoro shoved back.

"Will you shut the fuck up before I whip your asses?" a fierce whisper from behind them made the two turn their heads. Nami raised her clenched fists.

"Yes ma'am," they simultaneously replied.

"What were you even arguing about anyways?"

"Nothing," they both replied again. There was no way in hell they were going to share this. It was their fantastic piece of blackmail and they felt they would reveal this information with the greatest flare to see the expression on everyone else's face.

But in all due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! XD  
> If you feel it, please review and voice your opinions :) It'd be greatly appreciated.


	16. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, long time no see. I've been held up with laziness, a bit of block and exams which kinda killed me. Well yeah, I do have a load to edit and post. Sorry to keep you guys waiting and thanks for keeping up with this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading! c:

The auction went on, draining the last of Sanji's energy as he racked his brains for more bullshit for the audience. He glanced at the list.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. The item you have all been waiting for has been put on hold due to health problems. We wish to sell her in prime condition. We appreciate your patience and apologise for the inconveniences caused." He bowed low. The audience rumbled.

"What?! I've heard that the Mermaid was the specialty of the night!" a furious person shouted. Others voiced their outrage.

"Yeah, are you try'na cheat us?"

"Hurry up and show her!"

"Filthy cheating liars!"

Sanji stood, frozen as the crowd hurled insults.

"Fuck you!" A wine glass flew on the stage, sending glass pieces spilling across the stage. Sanji flinched, trying to calm the audience down to no avail.

Clamour and angry shouts filled the hall as others began to move, joulsing and climbing over the seats to join in the angry mob. More things were thrown onto the stage, all shattering and sliding.

A wall of flame erupted between Sanji and the crowd. Sanji leapt backwards, barely able to avoid the scorching heat. A strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go." A green haired man pulled him to the edge of the stage to the far left. There Sanji saw Ace lying down, smothering his own flames, providing a small opening in the fiery wall. He grinned and motioned for them to jump across.

"Just step over me. I'm holding the flames down." They stepped over his lounging torso and pushed their way through. Sanji fell forward with a cry, grabbing Zoro's shirt to steady himself. Zoro glanced back to find broken glass on the floor and pierced through Sanji's dress.

"Fuck!" Zoro cursed. "Keep going, we'll get that treated after!" Sanji wearily nodded and allowed himself to be lead. They pushed through a haze of bodies and ear-splitting voices. There were too many sensations, all blurred together in a suffocating whirlpool of overwhelming senses. Sanji tripped and was jerked up by his arm. "Come on!" Zoro dashed up the stairs.

"Hey Zoro!" Ace called after him, clambering up the stairs.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah man," Ace agreed. "The auction is going to hell. They won't be selling for a while." He wriggled his fingers.

"Nice," Zoro grinned.

"Let's fucking roll."

 

Sanji flopped on the back seat of the van, stomach down.

"Oh right." Zoro remembered. He reached over, grabbed back of the collar of the dress and tore down, exposing Sanji's cut up back and relieving him from the glass fragments embedded in the cloth.

"Dude," Ace pouted as he saw glimmers of the little shards spill onto the seats and floor of his van. "Couldn't you have done it outside?"

"Eh. He's suffered long enough." Zoro shrugged. Ace laughed.

"Yeah no shit. His masculinity has suffered enough." He shoved Zoro into the van, earning a glare, which he ignored. Ace settled into the driver's seat, cracking his knuckles as he started up his vehicle. "My house?"

"Yeah."

"Yo Sanji, you awake?" Ace called cheerfully, a few minutes into the drive. There was no answer. "Is he asleep?"

"Probably."

 

Sanji woke to an aching back and an unfamiliar room. He groaned.

"What the fuck happened?" His head pounded. This sucked. He didn't remember even drinking last night.

Then it all came flooding back. Sanji rose up and leapt out of bed. Whose bed was this? Even the clothes he wore were unfamiliar. They were too big on him and sagged off his slim frame. He opened the door and descended the stairs, taking in the interior of this foreign house. A simple living room surrounded a large blaring TV, which was on, although he couldn't see anyone watching it.

"Hey Sanji!" a voice called, Ace rose up from his sprawled position on the couch. Sanji jumped. Oh right, Ace knew about last night. "You feeling better?"

"Uh, I guess. Not really."

"Go do whatever. Treat this house like your own. If you need a lift back then just holler and I'll drop you off." Ace bobbed out of sight, slumping down into the lounge again. Sanji wandered around the house, gaining an insight into the layout of the house. When he came across the bathroom he washed his face and scrubbed off the last bits of makeup he could find. There were no traces of anything he did yesterday. Nothing. Not even his loafers were to be seen.

"Can I use your kitchen?" Sanji called, exiting the bathroom.

"Sure but I don't think you'd find anything useful there. Luffy stocks it full of snacks instead of ingredients." Snacks were okay, Sanji decided. For now at least. He opened the fridge to find it full of meat. He opened the freezer compartment. More meat. He expected no less from Luffy. Well, whatever. He could make do for now.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. You should see a doctor about your back." Ace joined Sanji at the table and grabbed a chunk of meat to shove in his mouth, oblivious to the disapproving look from Sanji. "We tried to get out the bits in your back but just in case…"

"Right." Sanji felt at the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Get in my van. You should shotgun front seat thought, the back is still kind of messy."

 

"Chopper!" Ace dashed through the hospital, puling Sanji along behind him.

"Sir! You must report to the reception first!" The receptionist rose from her chair.

"Sorry!" Sanji called. . Ace led him up several flights of stairs and through a corridor. Closed doors lined the hallway.

"Chopper! It's Ace!" he called. "Which room are you in? You're always changing your office to somewhere…"

"Ace! Shush!" Chopper opened the door a crack and poked his head out, frowning in disapproval. "My office always stays in the same place. It's because of the patients that I'm always moving about. Come in and be quiet." They sidled in the room.

"He got glassed yesterday." Ace motioned to Sanji. Sanji recognised the patient under Chopper's care.

"Mermaid!" Sanji kneeled. "I'm glad you're in good health!" The green haired mermaid gasped in recognition.

"What?! Sanji! I'm sorry! We spent too long…" Chopper interrupted and his eyes grew wide with guilt. Sanji shook his head, smiling and raising to pet the child's head. This kid was precious. "Lie down on this bed right now!" Chopper waved his arms and ran to fetch equipment. "Take off your shirt!" he added before disappearing out of the room.

"I can't do that in the presence of a lady!" he gawked, scandalised. He turned to the patient. "I'm afraid I never caught your name, my lady." The woman giggled.

"I'm Camie, Sanji-chin!" she beamed. Sanji felt energy from her radiant smile. Today was a good day, despite the shitty start. He acquainted himself with a new beauty.

"Sanji! What did I say? Shirt! Lie down! Now!" Chopper returned balancing a stacked pile of medical gear.

"But-"

"Sanji!" the little doctor frowned sternly. Sanji gave in, willpower crumbling against the cute determined face. He peeled off his shirt and lay stomach down onto the spare bed. He heard a disgruntled squeak. "Don't move okay."

Sanji's back tingled.

Plink. A glass shard fell into a metal dish.

Plink.

Plink.

Plink. Shit, how many pieces were still in him?

Sanji dozed off.

 

"Sanji, you have to stay and rest. Camie has already contacted your boss and he's perfectly fine with it so just rest," a young voice warbled into Sanji's consciousness. A hand patted his cheek.

"Urgh…" Sanji groaned, turning his head to focus on the blurred figure.

"Just go to sleep."

"Mmm."

 

"Line up and look sharp about it!" A man with a bizarre clown outfit strode up and down the ranks of workers. Zoro rolled his eyes. He was kind of relieved work would be cut short but listening to this man really pushed his patience. "Do you know who I am?" The man threw up his arms.

"Mr Buggy!" the workers chorused.

"That's right! I've heard some of you were causing trouble here for Spandam so I, being the responsible me, will discipline the members who have been acting out of line!" Zoro cheered half-heartedly with the rest. Everyone gets it, you're the most wonderful person in the world! "So," Buggy declared taking a piece of paper from his pocket and puffing his chest, "I'll be calling out names now. Stand before me! Zoro, Cabaji and Kuroobi" Zoro groaned, pushing his way through the workers to stand in front of the irritating supervisor. "Everyone else is dismissed! Back to work men!" Zoro rubbed his temples. "Now," Buggy sneered, thrusting his face into Zoro's, "I've heard you've been threatening towards your boss and your cowokers. Don't think you can keep up that behaviour on my watch!"

"Yes sir," Zoro replied, barely around to reign in the sarcasm.

"Cabaji! I'm disappointed you! I've heard that you've been annoying Zoro here!" Buggy straightened and turned.

"Please understand boss, I was only trying to defend myself against Zoro here," Cabaji whined, adding venom into the name he spat.

"Oh I see, well in that case you're forgiven!"

"Thank you boss! You're the greatest man alive!" Cabaji kneeled on the factory floor, raising his clasped hands in a prayer.

"Sir, may I get back to work?" Zoro cut in before Buggy could go off on another pompous speech.

"Eh- well, of course!" Zoro had changed his mind. He'd rather work extra shifts than be stuck here listening to this fool.

 

"Ace! Where's your bike?" Ace glanced up from his makeshift laboratory and spoke through clouds of gunpowder.

"Zoro took it," he muttered through his face mask, focusing back down to his work.

"Why?"

"Actually, I gave it to him."

"Why?"

"Because it'd be a good present and I have a van now."

"But I wanted it," Luffy whined.

"No way. You'd crash and burn it."

"I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would."

"But it was so cool…" Ace looked up once more at his dejected brother.

"You're getting a car. Definitely no motorbikes for you."

"Make me!" Luffy stuck out his tongue.

"I'm will burn down every motorbike you get," Ace said in his most threatening voice. Luffy's jaw hit the floor.

"You wouldn't!" he shrieked, eyes popping.

"I will."

"I'll hide it from you!" Ace laughed.

"You're not going to win Luffy!"

"Shut up!" Luffy thundered into the house, sweeping past Ace.

"Sanji made leftovers!" Ace called to the retreating form.

"What?"


	17. Betting

"Hey Sanji!" Ace called, spotting the blonde amongst the crowd. Sanji made his way over. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah I am. And you guys suck. Chopper counted over fifty-three pieces left stuck in my back and nearly didn't let me go tonight." The black haired man whistled.

"Oops." Ace offered a sheepish smile. Sanji shot him a glare.

" _Oops_ indeed."

"Don't worry!" Ace laughed, pounding Sanji on the shoulder. He leaned in to the chef. "We haven't told anyone about 'that' yet so in the meantime, we're even."

"You better fucking not." Sanji snorted.

"Well, I forgot to tell you, Robin passed on her compliments. Congrats bro, mission success."

"Really?" Sanji sighed, relieved. "That's good."

"Let's move to the races then! Are you going to bet?"

"Of course!" They made their way downstairs to the underground of the club. The numbered tables from yesterday were gone, replaced with a large oval track surrounded by barriers. The people swarmed around raised platforms, shouting their preferences for the win and waving handfuls of money and tickets.

"Ace!" A voice shouted over the milling of the crowd. They saw Luffy's hand waving furiously, accompanied by the incredible tall Brook and Franky. Sanji spotted the bright flare of Nami's locks. Ace waved back and they pushed their way through. Greeting each other, they settled down among the crowd.

"Alright! Let's place our bets!" Nami smacked her fist into an open palm.

"Yeah!-" Sanji shot up his hand.

"No thanks!" the rest chorused, feeling dread pool in their stomach. She glared at them, pouting.

"Why not? It's fun!"

"For you maybe," Usopp muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She turned towards the artesian with an ominous grin.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing? Then nothing can reduce your debt. I forgot to tell you, from the last time you borrowed off me, the interest rose by fifteen-"

"Do you want my spare change, I saved-"

"Thank you Usopp," she sing songed, snatching the money from his trembling hands. Usopp's shoulders sagged in defeat, still mumbling profanities.

"You can bet and we'll watch," Ace said, gesturing towards the betting booths.

"Fine, I'm going to win a lot tonight!" Nami yelled, charging into the crowd.

"I think Nami's a fortune teller," Usopp mumbled. "She wins the bet for nearly every race!"

 

"Why don't we make a bet between us? No money 'cause we're broke." Ace suggested, as they gathered around the track, leaning on the barriers.

"Alright, then if I win then," Luffy paused, pouting, "you have let me have a motorbike!"

"If I win, you can't touch my food when I eat." Ace grinned.

"If I win, I'll cook for you only once, per day." Sanji blew a ring of smoke into the air. The brothers snapped their heads to the chef.

"No way!" they cried, scandalised. Sanji glanced at them before surveying the dispersing smoke.

"A bet is a bet."

"Shit! Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't win!" Ace banged his fist on the barrier.

"Well I bet if I win, you all have to shout me cola!" Franky shouted.

"Well… if I win, do you suppose Nami would show me her panties?" Brook asked.

"I'm not in this game." Usopp shook his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please finalise your bets. The first race will soon begin!" The loudspeaker crackled animatedly. The crowd began to return to their places and chatter grew in the stands.

"Okay, who are you vouching for?" Ace gestured towards the numbered tracks where dogs quivered behind the closed gates at the starting line. They all scanned the line for a moment before coming to their decision.

"Number one!" Luffy cried.

"Seven," Sanji drawled. "Because seven starts with the same letter as 'sexy'."

"Number two!" Franky clenched his fist.

"I suppose nine looks good." Brook fingered his chin.

"Then I'll go with four." Ace leaned his elbows on the concrete barrier.

"Pepepepepepe!" A voice laughed into the loudspeaker. "Are you ready?" The crowd roared. "I said, are you ready?"

"Yes!" The crowd pumped their fists. Ace groaned.

"Not him again."

"He's funny! Stupid but funny!" Luffy grinned. Sanji narrowed his eyes at Luffy, hand paused mid-cigarette draw. Luffy calling someone stupid? What?

"You heard that right," Usopp nodded at Sanji. "He's an idiot."

"You'll see. He's a pain in the backside," Brook added.

"Super pain in the butt," Franky agreed. Sanji rolled the cigarette in his fingers, contemplating their words.

"Who is he?"

"Foxy. He's replacing his boss, for some reason. It happens sometimes."

"Oh I see."

"The race will start in three, two…" A horn blared as the door of the gates burst open and the frenzied dogs leapt into action with drool flying from their mouths.

"Come on!"

"It looks like number one is in the lead with six just behind. No, wait! Is this number four coming into the lead? Seven looks to be catching up too! This is a close race!" The ecstatic man jumped up and down the raised platforms. "But what's this? Nine just ran into eight and seven!" Sanji gasped as the rest cheered. "It looks like nine and eight are out! Seven is going on but looks a little left behind!"

"I'm going to win!" Luffy declared, crossing his arms as the dogs zoomed around the bend.

"Someone just threw a piece of meat onto the track! It looks like number one is distracted!"

"Eh?! No way! What are you doing?" Luffy yelled, waving his arms. Sanji laughed.

"You would've done the same!"

"Looks like you won't be getting that motorcycle Luffy!"

"I will! Come on!"

"And we're nearing the finish line! Who's going to claim first?" They clenched their fists in anticipation as they watched the dogs run.

"It's –"

"It's number two!"

"Aw yeah! Super!" Franky pumped his fist. "You all got to shout me!"

"Shit," Ace cursed. "I was so close."

"Next time bro," Franky grinned.

"Okay for the next one, how about whoever's dog comes last has to do whatever the winner tells them?" Sanji suggested.

"That's vague." Brook frowned.

"It just makes it more fun." Sanji shrugged.

 

"That was a fun night!" Luffy laughed, stretching his arms behind his head as the van bumped along the road. Ace grinned.

"Yeah but you're pretty damn selfish Luffy."

"Huh? How?"

"You dumped your betting promises to Zoro. He's going to kill you."

"No he won't! He loves it!"

"Tell him that when he whips your ass."

* * *

"Sanji! Are you okay?" Hatchan patted the blonde down. "I'm sorry I got you in all that trouble for my own reasons but… I'm very grateful! I'm in your debt!"

"I'm fine boss, really. I only got a few cuts. That's it." Sanji waved him off. "Anyhow, I'm ready for work." He rolled up his sleeves. Hatchan made a noise, apprehension still clear on his face.

"If you're not feeling well, please take a break."

"Sure, but I won't need it." Sanji headed off into the café kitchen before his boss could call him back.


	18. Winners and Losers

[ Zoro brace urself ] Zoro's phone buzzed on the bedside drawer. He rolled over and looked at the screen. It was Ace.

[ What ] He typed out, mildly irritated.

[ Luffy lost a bet yesterday. Passed 2 u ]

[ fuck ]

[ GOOD LUCK ]

[ FKING LUFFY ]

[ KILL HIM 2NITE. HE GOT U OFF WORK AGAIN ] Zoro groaned, giving up on text and dialled Ace.

"Yo." The amused voice came through.

"I can't skip work again! They're keeping their eyes on me so I can't just fuck up. Tell Luffy to go be a man and take his own bet losses." There was a pause before Ace answered.

"Do you really like your job that much?" Zoro flinched. He couldn't say yes. He hated it but if quitting meant he had to go back to the club… Ace rolled over Zoro's hesitation. "Look, I know you stopped fighting and I'm not going to ask why," he added hearing Zoro's sharp intake of breath, "but you should consider getting yourself a better job than that factory bullshit you're doing right now."

"I can't. I don't have all those degrees and whatnot you got."

"I can help you."

"No thanks."

"Zor-"

"Tell Luffy I'm not coming and thanks for your help man, but really, I'm not willing to move anywhere," Zoro said with finality before hanging up, ignoring the cries of protest from his friend. He sighed, rolled over and tried to resume his sleep.

 

"Hold him down!"

"Roger!"

"What the fuck?" Zoro snapped his eyes open, only to see a bag descend on his head and obscure his vision. He struggled violently against the tight grip that locked his arms. A quick blow to the back of his neck had him slipping into unconsciousness.

 

Zoro stirred to the feeling of suffocation. He wriggled his limbs, only to find his wrists and ankles tightly bound. He couldn't see.

"Ze fuh?" was the best he could mumble through his mouth gag. There was no reply, just the purring of an engine as the person, whoever they were, drove him to wherever. He scoured his brain to think of the most recent account of pissing off a person. But no one came to mind, they were all weaklings, too afraid to even look at him in the eye so, he had no clue as to who the hell would kidnap him. He didn't have much money, nor a high position. Unless… they wanted his swords?

Then he was really fucked.

But then again, they could have just taken his swords. It wouldn't have been that difficult and there was certainly no need to kidnap him and drive him out to some place. He sighed, puffing hot air into the already stuffy bag. This sucked. He would just have to wait it out, so in the meantime, sleeping would be a good idea to pass time.

 

He must have slept for too long because when Zoro woke up, he was in a room, unbound. It was full of weapons and armour, which confused him because no interrogation room would need armour. It looked like it lead to a long hall. He got up, stretching his stiff muscles.

"Yo." Zoro jerked, whipping his head to locate the owner of the voice.

"Cook?"

"Yeah." Sanji was sitting on the floor, calmly smoking the cigarette.

"What the fuck is happening?" Zoro groaned, rubbing his neck.

"It looks like Luffy is dumping his betting loss on you."

"So?"

"They kidnapped you and brought you here." Zoro cracked his knuckles, peeved. Then he made his way past Sanji to the door. "What are you doing?" Zoro's hand stopped on the doorknob

"Going."

"You're already a few hours late into your shift, if you're thinking of going." Zoro thumped the door, cursing. Fuck, he was going to lose that job.

"Look, just stick this out," Sanji reasoned. "It shouldn't be hard."

"No."

"There's no big shots tonight so-"

"I know what this place is!" Zoro interrupted. "It's changed a lot but you can't trick me!"

"I didn't trick you, Luffy did."

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving." He opened the door.

"Why? Afraid to lose to some no name goons?" Sanji turned to call after him. Zoro grit his teeth.

"Shut. Up."

"Oh come on. They even brought your swords." Zoro froze. No. No. No. What were they going to do to him? Humiliate him? Display him fighting idiots after his loss? He didn't want to hold those swords and they had no right to force him! His breath shuddered and his hands shook. "Hey are you alright?" Sanji held back Zoro's arm.

"What are you doing to me?" Zoro yelled, voice cracking and shaking Sanji off. "I hate this! I never wanted this! Don't go around fucking thinking of making me fight!"

"How's it my fault? Go whip Luffy's ass when you're done!" Sanji shouted back.

"I don't want to be done with this! What else did they tell you? About my pride as a swordsman? My fucking loss that left me nearly a cripple for a year? Did they spill about how I lost so bad I didn't want to fight again?!"

"No, no they didn't," Sanji stuttered, taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop fucking lying!"

"I'm not lying alright?"

"And how would you prove that?" Zoro spat sarcastically. "By charming me?"

"Fucking hell Zoro, I'm serious here! I don't know what you're talking about. They didn't tell me anything." The chef held out his hands. He sighed. "Look, if you don't want to then just leave. I don't get your deal but I can find someone else."

"Good." And with that, Zoro left the room.

 

"Shit," Zoro breathed, coming to a stop at the same door he left for the fifteenth time. Or was it seventeenth? How was he ending up here?

"Shit." He heard a voice inside the room. It must be that cook. "Damn that shitty swordsman. I'm going to be in trouble." Zoro slid up to the door, pressing his ear against it. "They're no bigshots but there's no way I can take down three of them. I wish they hadn't changed the rules with this." He heard a sigh and some shuffling. The door swung open and Zoro stumbled into the chest of a surprised chef. The cigarette in Sanji mouth toppled to the ground.

"What are you still doing here?" the chef said, frowning as he fended off the swordsman from making bodily contact.

"I ended up here every time." Sanji looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You got lost?" he cried. "It's a fucking straight hall you incompetent moron!"

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled, feeling his cheeks flame. "The walls fucking move!"

"The walls fucking _moved_?" the blonde shrieked. "I'd like to see that!" He slumped against the wall, clutching his sides. Zoro could do nothing more than watch and try to keep an impassive face. Finally, after an eternity of unnecessary laughter, the cook straightened up to wipe tears from his eyes. "You're ridiculous you know?"

"Shut up."

"I haven't met anyone who could get lost down a strai-"

"Shut up! Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"Is that a challenge, stupid marimo?"

"Marimo?" Zoro blinked.

"Are you serious? You never made that relation between that and your hair?" Sanji's mouth hung open.

"You're fucking annoying shit-cook!"

"I've never met someone who could make me laugh one minute then annoy the fuck out of me the next!" Sanji laughed.

"You're just the annoying part!" Zoro thrust his face into Sanji's.

"Have you made me laugh? I don't fucking think so. I was laughing at you, not with you." Sanji's hot breath expelled onto Zoro's face as he ground his forehead in. "You kept me waiting for a long fucking time."

"Did you need a rescue Mr Prince? Oh wait, I should change that to Miss Princess."

"What was that, national treasure?"

"Prince of Dumbass Kingdom."

"Seaweed brain."

"Really?" Zoro scoffed.

"Yeah, it's when the marimo on top of your head grows roots and takes over your brain, turning you into a fucking idiot," Sanji said, adding ridiculous emphasis on the last two words.

"I'm turning dizzy." Zoro broke their forehead contact and stumbled.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I looked into your curly eyebrows." Zoro smirked and waited for his insult to sink in.

"What the fuck?" Sanji yelled, officially pissed off.

"Mr Prince and the Demon, please move into the waiting areas." A voice in loudspeaker echoed down the hallway.

"It's time to go. Thank your demon god that they interrupted us because otherwise your ass would be sticking out of that wall right there."

"Your ass would be carved out of your body and put on display."

"The fuck?"

"Yeah, people would fuck it." Zoro couldn't resist the dirty retort.

"What the fuck?! That's fucking nasty shithead!" Sanji's voice rose. He stopped. "Not bringing your swords?" Zoro clenched his fists. "Bring them along. You don't have to use them." Seeing no reply, he added, "It's that or I'll be carrying them and smelting them down in the kitchen fires."

"Fuck you." Sanji grinned as Zoro scooped up his swords and grabbed a black sash from a random hook on the wall. He tore a little square off and tied it around his arm.

"They set up a kitchen for our fight you know? So it's perfectly plausible." Sanji turned and resumed down the hall whilst Zoro bused himself in fixing the swords on his hip.

"If you get more than five bruises or cuts, you will become my punching bag." Zoro hurried to catch up to him.

"Hmph. Fine but you get more than five bruises or cuts, you're going to become my kitchen slave."


	19. Cyan Vs Magenta

"Now, we are on our last fight for the night. Please welcome Mr Prince and the Demon fighting on team cyan and Wanze and the Nyaban brothers, Buchi and Sham on team magenta. As you can see, a giant's kitchen is set up." The underground was again transformed completely. The race tracks and barriers from yesterday had disappeared, and in its place was a huge colosseum like layout, with seats at the back starting at a great height and descending gradually near the fighting grounds.

"Oh. Giant's kitchen." Sanji lit a new cigarette and surveyed his environment.

"There's a big difference between kitchen and giant's kitchen, shit-cook." Zoro glanced up at the huge counters rising above them. The drawers were at least five to ten metres tall, solid like heavy oak doors. The gas stoves were huge, with the knobs as tall as Zoro himself.

"Same difference." Sanji shrugged. "The ingredients are still normal. They just stack them up in the resembling shape." Zoro snorted.

"Did you want to make a meal?"

"No, but I don't want to see it wasted."

"Can you open these cupboards?"

"Probably," Sanji looked up at the handles, "but I doubt it'll have anything in it. Why? Are you looking for hiding spots?" He switched his gaze to smirk at Zoro.

"No, if anything you'll be hiding."

"As if."

"Please finalise all bets. The fight will be starting in ten seconds."

"Ten!" the audience began the countdown. Zoro glanced at Sanji, who took a deep draw from his cigarette before leaving it between his lips. "Nine! Eight!"

"You nervous?" The cook grinned, scuffing the ground with his shoe. Zoro rolled his shoulders.

"Seven! Six!"

"I have a headache."

"Five!"

"From what?"

"Four!"

"You."

"Three!"

"You shitty-"

"Two!"

"Look ahead cook."

"One!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sanji snarled, kicking off the ground and heading straight up to the counter.

"Sasasa!" A distinctive laugh greeted him. He looked up to see a man with huge buck teeth and a pair of goggles embedded in the fuzz of white hair. His body was well rounded, easily revealed by his unbuttoned shirt. Sanji sighed.

"Bring it."

"Bring 'it'?" The man tilted his head in question, dorky smile still on his face.

"Fight me!"

"Who's talking?" The man turned his head, looking behind him.

"You, I'm talking to you! You idiot!" Sanji yelled, veins throbbed on his forehead.

"Don't call me an idiot! I'm a first class chef! Wanze!" the white haired man declared, leaping and throwing on rollerblades mid-air. He landed and struck a pose. "Master of Ramen Kenpo!"

"First… class… ramen?"

"That's right! The likes of you could never keep up when I get serious!" Wanze laughed, sliding around on his skates. He rode up the walls and grabbed a bag of flour from the huge shelf. "Golden flour!" He poured the lot down his mouth. His body stiffened. Sanji took his opportunity to chase after him and moved in for an attack. "Bleurgh!" Wanze coughed, billowing clouds of flour onto Sanji. Sanji retreated, taking refuge in one of the shelves. He rubbed his eyes from the powder.

"Shit," he cursed.

"I will not make that mistake again!" Wanze took another few bags and threw it in the air, leapt after it and with his skates, sliced it open. Flour rained down below on the counter. "Water, sugar, salt!" He pelted these things below him.

"What a waste." Sanji scowled as he watched the figure zoom into the cloud.

"Complete!" Wanze stood over his creation. The dough was huge, spreading on the counter like a sticky puddle. Sanji leapt down, intent on teaching a lesson to this prick. "Sasasa!" Wanze ran back and forth along the base, slicing it up into long strands and gathered it in his hands. He spun it like a lasso and threw the mess of the strands straight after Sanji. It expanded like a net and brought him crashing down onto the surface. "I know about you! You're the nasty prince who only uses his legs!" Sanji groaned, spitting the cigarette out of his mouth before he could bite through it. If only had he had a knife. Getting out of this mess would be so much easier. Until then, he had to figure a way to get out of this sticky mess. Wanze heaved the net, sending it flying before crashing onto the counter again. "I'm going to destroy you!" He yelled, smashing the trapped Sanji onto the floor repeatedly.

"Fuck…" Sanji heaved. He heard clashes of steel.

"Brother!" the fat cat-like man cried. "We can't take him on! He's too strong for us!"

"I agree Buchi!" his skinny partner agreed.

"What shall we do Sham?"

"Run!" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"By run, you mean run towards him right?" Zoro's body seized into action, letting his body think before his head did. He leapt backwards, out of the brother's reach. He tightened the grip on his swords. Something changed about them. They were more… evil. More of a threat, somehow.

"The trick didn't work." Sham scowled, wriggling his gloved hands and exposing the claws hidden in the fingertips.

"Almost." Buchi did likewise.

"It shouldn't matter. They'll all die, just like they always do!" They pounced, baring their claws and met against steel in full force. They parred back and forth, neither party giving ground.

"Hm, brother. It seems he is quite good," Buchi said, jumping back. "We need to plan."

"I'm going to destroy you!" Zoro glanced over and saw a huge ramen monster with a ridiculous white haired chef manning it. Sanji lay embedded in the sticky mess, grumbling satanic language.

Zoro grinned.

It'd a case of two birds with one stone.

"108 pound phoenix!"


	20. Sharing

A flying slash. Sanji's eyes widened. He was free! He wasted no time scrabbling out of the trap and aimed straight for Wanze's face. His opponent's mouth widened.

"Ah…" Sanji grinned. "Choo!" Heavy sharp projectiles shot out of the white haired man's nose and stabbed Sanji in various places, shredded his sleeves and peppering in his shirt. The blonde was forced flat on his back. He coughed.

"What the fuck was that?" he wheezed, leaning on his elbows as he glared at his opponent. Wanze's face was stuck in the same silly grin.

"That was so cool! I should call it… "

"Don't name your attacks on the spot!"

"Ramen beam! Pew! Pew! Pew!" he cried, snorting out projectiles as Sanji darted around him.

"I need a knife," Sanji growled.

"Knife you say?" Wanze taunted. "Why I have my best collection right here." He opened the flaps of his shirt, revealing the lines of knives. "Die!" He grabbed the weapons and threw them, leaving them spinning and sailing through the air. Sanji ducked and turned to back them when they had embedded into the floor. He made a reach for one but shrunk his hand back. They looked weird. He didn't trust the glistening look of the handle. His neck prickled and he swung a furious glare at his enemy, who was staring with a wide smile.

"Like hell I'm going to touch it!" Sanji roared. "You've done something to them"

"Uh, no?" Wanze looked to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"You're a terrible liar!"

"No one will know that if you die!" The white haired man threw more deadly projectiles, each of which Sanji dodged. They bubbled as they drove into the floor.

"Oomph!" Sanji bumped against something behind him.

"Watch here you're going!" a voice snapped.

"Move it!" Sanji shoved Zoro aside before dodging more ramen beams.

"You won't escape!" Wanze cried, drawing his arms back, loaded with ramen noodles.

"Give me your sword!" Sanji yelled, running further back from the noodle's reach.

"What?" Zoro yelled back, pushing against the claws of Buchi. He shoved against the overweight man and drew his arm back for a cut.

"Your sword!"

"Why?"

"I need a blade! This noodle shit is ridiculous!" Zoro caught a flash of blonde as Sanji jumped out of the ramen lasso and it slapped against the floor loudly.

"Get one yourself!" Zoro slashed in a wide arc and jumped back, giving himself some breathing space.

"They're all poisoned or something- oomph!" Sanji fell hard on his front as noodles trapped his foot.

"Sasasa! You can't run anymore!"

"Zoro hurry up!" Sanji shouted as he was dragged closer to Wanze.

"Ah shut up!" Zoro turned his back against his opponent, took the sword out of his mouth, held it by its blade and threw it like a spear. It sailed neatly in an arc, hilt first towards Sanji. Sanji lunged, straining against the pull in order to catch the sword before it cluttered to the ground.

It was heavy.

"It's the smallest I got!" Zoro turned back around and clashed against the two cat brothers. Sanji hefted the sword slightly before flipping over and swinging it, cutting himself free. It was like a knife. An oversized knife. A fucking huge ass knife.

"Okay, okay. This is fine." Sanji held the sword in front of him, gripping the hilt with both hands.

 _Who are you?_ A feminine voice echoed inside his head. Sanji froze momentarily. He blinked.

"Wha…"

"Ah! What are you doing?" Wanze pulled the noodles back, eyes popping out in shock at the remnants cut off. "Amateurs are not allowed to touch my food!"

"I'm sorry," Sanji spoke to both the voice and Wanze, "but I don't have a knife with me so I have to make do. However," He brandished the sword. "I'm a first class chef!" He charged, swinging the sword and hacking off more of the noodles. He let them fall. It should be fine if it fell on the floor. It was the counter and the counter of a kitchen would be clean. Of course more delicate work could be done but he didn't have much control over it…

 _Really? I wonder how you got in this and what you made Zoro do._ The voice laughed, exposing a young girlish voice. _Treat me with care and I can deal with you for a little while! It's been ages since I've seen anything so I'm feeling generous!_

"Yes!" Sanji answered aloud.

_What do you want to do?_

"I'm not going to stain this blade with blood, just cut off his battle armour."

_You sure? 'Cause swords were made to cut everything._

"I'm going to stick with my morals. As a chef, blades were not meant to harm people."

 _Alright then. You'll choose what to cut with your will._ Sanji had no idea what she meant by that but he'll go with it. He studied the sword again. It really was too long. Too heavy to handle properly. He didn't even know the extent of the reach.

"You insolent brat!" Wanze's voice snapped him back into the battle. "I'll get you for good this time!" He swung a load of noodles. Sanji pounced, bringing the sword plunging through the strands. He teetered slightly as the weight carried him off balance.

_There's no need to swing like that. Keep on your toes. Balance._

"How?"

 _Maybe wield it like a knife?_ The girl suggested. _Just swing with your arms._ Sanji followed the options. He kept the torso movement to a minimum whilst he worked with his arms, slicing away at the battle armour. Wanze screamed.

"What did you do?" he yelped, gathering up spools of noodles in his hands. Sanji stood back and let his arms fall.

"Is it okay if I leave you here?" he asked at the sword. There was no way he could fight properly with a sword with him. There was no answer. "Ah?" He felt slightly foolish now, speaking to a piece of metal. "Well, forgive me but I'll be leaving you here for a short while." He stood up, stretched his arms a little before launching straight into a continuous onslaught of attacks. He kicked without restraint, unleashing explosive power onto his victim, and feeling flesh smack and bone crunch under his barrage. Sanji pushed his opponent closer to the edge of the giant counter, cornering Wanze. Finally, he flipped into a handstand and thrust a kick upwards, leaving Wanze free falling into the ground below. The blonde straightened, feeling his pockets for a lighter and a fresh cigarette.

Oh wait, the sword! He whipped around.

It was too late.

"Oh, is this yours?" Buchi whistled admiringly as he twirled the blade. Zoro growled.

"Give it back." He glared.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you that sharing is caring?" Sham simpered.

"I'm not going to ask you twice." Zoro unknotted a piece of cloth from his arm and tied it around his head, covering his forehead and shadowing his eyes. "Drop it now and you live."

"Oh, scary!" Buchi wriggled. "I'm so scared!"

"What ever am I going to do?" Sham grinned. His partner raised the sword and brought it down heavily on Zoro's.

"I wonder how long it's going to last before it breaks?" he breathed. He swung, clashing sending loud rings.

"Don't forget there's two of us!" Sham materialised beside Buchi.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice interrupted and Sham was sent flying, crashing into a shelf. Sanji stood over him. He snorted a cloud of smoke, breathing like a rhino. "I just fucking finally got time for a cigarette and you have to come along and ruin it!"

"What are you doing?" Sham whined, clutching his injured side.

"That's I asked you! Asshole!" Sanji roared, bringing his leg up to beat his enemy down.

"You think a shoe can win against blades? You're such an idiot!" the skinny cat taunted, drawing his arm back for a slash.

"Well fuck you and your logic! Shitty cat!" Sanji swung his leg viciously, forcing Sham to defend.

 

Zoro pushed off Buchi and before his enemy could advance, he pointed a sword.

"Not a step further." His eyes bored into Buchi's, cold and heartless.

"As if… you can threaten me with that." The fat cat stumbled on his words.

"It's not a threat!" Zoro engaged with both his swords, preparing for an attack. He dashed forward, pushing aside the sword with one blade and swung with his free arm, slicing through the bladed glove raised in futile defence. The cut travelled through, splitting the cat's chest. Zoro snatched his sword from the weak grasp and put it back in his mouth. "Tatsu maki!" He twisted, directing the tornado straight at Buchi.

Sanji, seizing a juicy opportunity, kicked Sham straight into the path of the flying Buchi and together, they travelled over the edge. Zoro walked over to the edge, spotting the knocked out brothers. He pulled off his bandanna and sheathed his swords.

"It's not a threat," he repeated. "It's a promise."


	21. Voices

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! Mr Prince and the Demon of team cyan have come out the victors! Please, make all medics come through and all contestants leave the stage."

"Hey Zoro!" Sanji made after the swordsman. Zoro ignored him, continuing down the kitchen, across the stage and into the dim tunnels leading to the weaponry room. "Hey, wait!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm.

"You!" Zoro grabbed a fistful of Sanji's shirt and slammed him against the wall. The chef's cigarette toppled to the floor.

"What's your problem? At least let me get my cigarette." Sanji narrowed his eyes.

"I trusted you and look what you did! You left my sword lying around for the fucking enemy to take it!"

"I can't fight with a sword on me!" Sanji yelled. "I left it so I wouldn't damage myself or it! I was being fucking logical here. It's just bad luck someone took it for a while!"

"A sword might just be a piece of metal for you but for me it's something important! Someone important! It can't be replaced or stolen! Ever!" Zoro screamed. His hands trembled, with rage or fear, he didn't know. "It'd be the same as kidnapping a person!"

"Well I'm fucking sorry okay?" Sanji shouted. "I can't fight with swords! Cutting someone with a blade is fucking insanity for me!"

"Then why did you ask for it?"

"Because I needed something to cut myself free! If I stayed like that, I'd be a goner!"

"Why did you ask for it?" Zoro bellowed louder.

"Because, you idiot! Listen! I needed something to cut myself free!"

"Why did you ask me?"

"His knives were poisoned!" Sanji spat, scowling contemptuously.

"So what?" Zoro questioned. The blonde didn't answer and Zoro shook him. "So what? Why? Why would you ask something so important from me to fucking cut noodles? You could've touched those yourself, with your shirt or something!" Sanji refused to make eye contact. "Tell me!"

"Because," Sanji said, "my hands would have been damaged."

"Your fucking hands would have been out for what? A few days? Big fucking deal princess!" Sanji glared at Zoro.

"It's a big deal because my hands are precious to me! They represent everything a chef is! They represent me, my work and my food! You don't understand because you're a reckless musclehead who just brushes off everything!"

"So? Your hands are as important to you as that sword to me! She represents my dream and who I am! My promise!"

"She?" Sanji blinked. Blood drained out of Zoro's face. He released Sanji's collar and took a few steps back.

"Forget I said that." He turned and ran, melting into the darkness.

"Hey! Wait!" Sanji tried to follow the fast disappearing man but soon all that greeted him was the sounds of his own footsteps. "Shit."

Fuck that swordsman and his sense of direction.

 

"Luffy! Did you see Zoro?" Sanji grasped the rubberman.

"Hi Sanji! Good fight!" Luffy grinned. "Isn't Zoro with you?"

"No, he got lost somewhere."

"Nope, haven't seen him."

"Shit." Sanji turned to continue looking.

"Why are you looking for him?" Luffy called after him.

"Don't worry." Sanji waved. Luffy stuck out his bottom lip as he stared after the retreating blonde, frowning.

 

Zoro pounded down the footpath, letting his feet lead him. He cursed under his breath. He let someone in. Anyone would think it'd be crazy to refer to swords as 'he' or 'she' and hold them extremely close. They were blades of metal, so technically it was impossible to hear voices. Things were things. Not people. He hasn't been able to ask anyone else about this but he felt it wasn't unusual. He definitely was sane.

Hopefully.

Sanji didn't cast him a judgemental look. It was curious, slightly surprised but the cook has chased after him to find more answers. Was Sanji just as insane as Zoro himself?

"Zoro?"

Such luck. Maybe he should get this over with.

"Hey," he spoke to empty space in front, back to Sanji.

"Geez, you were only gone for like a few minutes but you ended up here?" Sanji whined, stamping his feet. "You could at least get lost logically."

"Shut up," Zoro huffed.

"Hey at least turn to face this way. It's rude you know."

"Don't lecture me, stupid prince." The swordsman rolled his eyes and turned lazily, crossing his arms.

"Shut up and listen." Sanji patted his pockets, picking out a fresh cigarette and lighting it. He sucked in, holding it before exhaling. He paused. Zoro resisted the urge to knock it out of his hands. Hurry it up already! "I heard her."

Zoro blinked.

What.

"What?"

"Is your head full of kelp? I heard her."

"Her?" Sanji snorted.

"Her. The sword. I thought it was crazy for hearing a voice inside my head but you hear her too right?" Zoro remained silent for a while.

"When?"

"Pretty soon after I held the sword."

"What did she say?"

"She said hello and asked me how I got the sword in my hands. She wondered about what you did." Sanji shrugged. "Gave me a few tips on how to use a sword. She was cheerful."

"Really?"

"But she only stayed for a short while. I don't know where she disappeared." Zoro grunted. "So, you haven't told me anything about this mysterious woman."

"I never thought she'd stay after all this time." Zoro sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Let me in on your dirty secrets," Sanji grinned, waggling his eyebrow.

"It's not as interesting as you'd think." Zoro glared at the blonde.

"Alright. I'm serious now." Sanji maintained a neutral expression.

"She was a childhood friend."

"Was?"

"You think of the rest." Zoro deadpanned, waiting for Sanji.

"Oh." The chef furrowed his eyebrows slightly. He exhaled, lifted the cigarette from his lips and tipped off some ash. He placed it back in his mouth, turning to admire the night sky.

He didn't say a word.

Zoro had been expecting the ordinary. The sudden realisation and the gushing. The gushing of apologies and offerings of condolences. Words that were lost as soon as they were spoken. Empty, meaningless babble. He's seen it happen to others and desperatelywished it would never happen to himself. Sanji's reaction had been the same as Luffy's. Silent but understanding. They were offering comfort with their own presence, reminding him that they were still there. Alive. Safe. The tense coil in Zoro's gut started to unwind. The stiff shoulders began to slump and resume their normal position.

"I get it." He heard a mutter. "I get the feeling when someone important… gets hurt. It sucks. But people have told me that there are others that fill the hole inside." Sanji snorted. "I'm sprouting love crap but it's true." Zoro grunted. "You know what's even better? When you feel the delicate touch of lady's pampered hand…" Zoro stuck his fingers in his ears.

"I'll see you later," he said, turning back and showing off his obvious fuck-you-I'm-not-listening-to-your-crap pose.

"Don't block your fucking ears!"

* * *

"Really Luffy, is that what you meant by 'I think they'll get along well?'" Ace shook his head as he drove the van.

"Yeah!" Luffy enthused. Ace spared Luffy a sceptical glance before snapping his eyes back to the road.

"Are you sure they won't kill each other?"

"They won't."

"Because I heard one of the chicks who works at the fighting ring complain about two guys arguing." Luffy laughed.

"They do that all the time!"

"She was thought they were going to kill each other."

"They won't. They might get close though!" Ace frowned.

"Why do you sound so happy about that?"

"Because!" The rubberman grinned. "Zoro has a rival."

"Don't you guys fight?"

"I prefer to play. Fighting is fun but… watching their fights are fun!" Ace kept silent. He didn't really know what Luffy intended. What was best was just to trust his brother's instincts. And well... if Luffy was wrong, he would just have to step in and clean up his brother's mess.

Like usual.


	22. A Pervert's Bruises

Sanji lounged back in his chair. He watched a ring of smoke dissipate into the air and spun the cigarette in his fingers. Tonight was interesting. The fight was good. Finished, of course, but seeing another person's power up close was amazing. Even though he knew Zoro was out of practice by a few years, his strokes were flawless and ensured minimal effort was exerted. The essence of muscle memory. The swords were an extension of his body. A part of his limbs. Zoro was so damn powerful. He might have put himself down and played the submitting dog but his whole being rebelled against it and it showed easily through his half-hearted façade of 'pride' and apparent refusal to fight. The way he grinned when issued a challenge and how he taunted his opponents. Heck, even his facial features were proud. Arched eyebrows always constantly drawn in a frown and his slumped mouth, like his was constantly pursing his lips in disapproval. Seeing Zoro clash against an opponent, mouth ripped in a snarl and muscles straining was a sight that amazed Sanji.

It was very tempting to go against that wall of muscle.

Too bad Zoro kept denying his feelings though. Sanji would have to change that. He leaned over and snubbed the cigarette into the ash tray. It was getting late.

* * *

Zoro crashed into his bed and it creaked ominously. He sighed. Today was… strange. Strange the way he reverted to his old life in just one night. It felt… really good. He thought he was going to stay bitter about the trick and kidnapping but he forgot. He forgot to stay angry, which was strange. He usually held onto his promises and grudges like a limpet.

Then, who or what made him forget?

How?

The only answer was the person who fought with him.

The shitty blonde cook.

Sanji.

He was irritating, arrogant and a shameless charmer. He fell to his knees for any woman and submitted himself to slavery. Everything that came from his mouth was either useless, annoying or some garbage for complimenting a woman. He started a fight with every intent to finish it by smashing his opponent's face into the ground and Zoro would grudgingly admit Sanji probably did but Zoro would be the exception.

Watching him struggle would be entertaining.

There was also another part that bothered Zoro. Sanji said he heard 'her', without knowing what he was talking about but he openly admitted it. It was definitely a first, Kuina acknowledging someone else almost immediately, especially a stranger Zoro himself hadn't familiarised with.

Sanji was definitely strange.

Zoro sighed and turned over, restless. The adrenaline from the fight had yet still to fade and the conversation didn't help.

Tonight would be long.

* * *

Zoro woke up with a strange feeling of exhaustion. It was familiar somehow, when his muscles were subjected to a good workout. He sighed as he recalled last night's events. The fight. Sanji.

Speaking of him…

They made a bet right?

He grinned. Rolling over to pick up his phone, he called Ace. Usually Luffy had better chances of contacting Sanji but that rubber idiot never picked up his phone. He already lost it at least three times this year and Ace resorted to giving Luffy cheap ten dollar phones for emergencies.

"Yo Zoro," Ace greeted.

"Hey is Luffy there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a person's number."

"Who?"

"The cook."

"Oh, well, Luffy wants to talk to you but before that-"

"Zoro!" Luffy chirped. There were scuffling in the background and Zoro grinned as he heard indignant protests.

"Hey Luffy, do you know Sanji's number or something?"

"Uhm… do you want to visit him right now?"

"Actually, yeah." Zoro decided.

"Pick me up! Ace's bike is at your place! It's still mine though, ok?" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Dream on Luffy."

 

"Let's go!" Luffy jumped on the bike, gripping the handlebars.

"No! Luffy!" Ace ran out after him. He swung a reprimanding glare at Zoro. "Promise me you'll never let him drive it."

"I'll try." Zoro pried Luffy's fingers off and squeezed in front. The rubberman whined. "What did I tell you? Ace would never let you have one. Stop complaining otherwise I'll cram you in seat storage." Luffy gasped. Once, when Ace was particularly mad at Luffy, he crammed his brother in the space where helmets were usually kept and drove for around five minutes before letting him go. It was enough for Luffy to be traumatised for life and always provided effective blackmail material when someone wanted their way, especially on a motorbike. He felt Luffy's chest vibrate against his back as the back haired urchin groaned in protest. "It's not that bad alright? At least we're going to Sanji's." Luffy straightened up.

"Yeah!"

 

"Sanji!" Luffy unwrapped his arms from Zoro's torso and launched himself at the chef, who was laden with trays of food. The blonde cursed as the rubberman disrupted his balance and he teetered, straining against gravity. Liquid lapped up against the walls of the cups, precariously close to spilling. He spun on one foot and swung his leg, kicking Luffy clear so he could continue his work.

"Stop annoying me!" he snapped, placing the orders on the respective tables. Luffy got up, dusted himself off and charged.

"Mea-" His voice was muffled against Sanji's shoe.

"Go sit down." Luffy cheered, making a grab for the cutlery as he sat down. "You too, idiot marimo. Do you come just to annoy me as well?" Sanji spun the tray like a basketball, balancing it on the tip of his index finger.

More like middle finger.

Zoro flipped him off in return. Sanji laughed.

"I thought I could get away with that."

"Seriously?" Zoro shook his head as he made his way over and pulled out a chair. Luffy was busy chanting while clanging together the knife and fork in his hands.

"Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"You'd be surprised." Sanji caught the tray and battered it against Luffy's head. "You're too noisy."

"I'm sorry," Luffy groaned, leaning his forehead on the table. Smoke drifted from his sizzling head.

"Don't threaten him too much. I just brought up his worst nightmare." The chef raised as eyebrow. "He got crammed in the seat storage of a motorcycle because he annoyed his brother." Sanji sputtered a laugh.

"He's like an octopus or something."

"He is rubber."

"I don't even know how that works."

"It's Ace. The normal rules of chemistry doesn't apply to him."

"I want his skills. You know what you could do with that?"

"Explode and die?"

"Sanji, meat!"

"I know, I know!" Sanji ground his teeth, flattening the propped up menu in front of Zoro. "Pick something."

"I don't care. Anything will do." Zoro shrugged, barely glancing at the pages.

"Give me an idea. I only remember you ordering booze, even back then." Zoro folded his arms.

"Then work from there." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"There's takoyaki, takoyaki and takoyaki here. What do you expect me to work with?"

"Takoyaki." Zoro grinned. Sanji snorted.

"You'll eat anything right?" Sanji grabbed the menus off the table and tucked them under his arm. "Just wait."

"Luffy! Catch!" A chunk of meat sailed through the air. Luffy cheered before trapping the morsel between his teeth and chewing. He hummed, oblivious to the grease and crumbs staining his face. Zoro laughed as more chunks flew and Luffy snapped them all up with uncanny speed and accuracy. Sanji placed a dish in front of Zoro. "Takoyaki."

"Are you sure?" Zoro frowned at balls.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Why is it –Luffy!" Zoro slammed his hand down on the rubberman's wrist.

"Don't be stingy!" Luffy whined, straining to free his limb. Zoro paused for a moment.

"No."

"Please!" Zoro sighed.

"Just one." Luffy grinned, snatching a few and before Zoro could protest, inhaled them.

"Hey Zoro. Is this a new kind of takoyaki?" He licked his fingers. Zoro glared at him.

"That's what I was going to ask." Zoro turned back to Sanji, who pressed his lips in a hard line.

"What is it?" Sanji mimed innocence. It was getting hard not to laugh.

"Why's it green?"

"It's a special kind of takoyaki."

"Hm…" Luffy scratched his cheek.

"Guess the name and you'll get extra." Sanji beamed at Luffy. Luffy frowned.

"Green… takoyaki?" Sanji's smile wavered slightly.

"Try again."

"Erm…"

"I'll give you a clue," Sanji said, leaning into Luffy's ear. "Zoro's hair."

"Ah! Marimo! Marimo!" Luffy cheered. Zoro folded his arms, staring daggers at the blonde and the cheerful urchin.

"Fucking cook," Zoro muttered. Sanji grinned. "So," Zoro leaned forward, businesslike. "How many bruises?" He smirked as Sanji's smile faded. "I think that answers the question."

"No fuck you!" Sanji protested hotly. "How many?"

"Seven." Sanji's heart sank. He was so fucked. Zoro's smile widened. "Well?" Sanji chewed his lip, scowling.

"Eleven." He never felt so ashamed at a number.

"We both broke the bet but you lost. Sucked in." Zoro leaned back on his seat, satisfied. "You're my punching bag."

"Punching bag?" Never.

"Sparring partner," Luffy interjected. He leaned on both arms, watching the face off like a tennis match. He burped.

"Sparring partner?" Zoro sneered. "As if you could ever beat me, number two."

"Just you wait and see. I'll be the first person to organise plant life in outer space by kicking you to the fucking moon," Sanji countered. They stared each other down.

"Uh, Mr. Sanji. A customer is waiting." Sanji jerked his head at the sound of his boss, cursed under his breath and made his way over.

He couldn't admit though, but he was really looking forward to the spar.

"When are you going to fight?" Luffy bounced on his chair. Zoro shrugged.

"Why do you have to work so late?" Sanji stacked the dishes and balanced the lot on his arm with minimal effort.

"Fuck off. It's called night shift."

"More like hell shift." Zoro couldn't argue with that.

"It's not like I need sleep anyway." Which was true. His sleep was often interrupted, so he slept in hour time chunks.

"You need sleep to build muscle. You're flabby you know that?" Truthfully though, Zoro was still muscular and quite fit. Sanji just needed an insult.

"Shut it, you."

"Just meet at the club after you're done. I'll be there."

"Whatever. Get ready to lose, asshole."

* * *

"You've been skipping out on work Zoro." Zoro glanced at the shadowed form approaching from the door.

"Well, I was kidnapped yesterday, so I didn't really have a choice." He zeroed in on the yellow leopard-like eyes. "And Luffy always gets his way." The eyes narrowed.

"That isn't going to stop me. Do you want to be fired?" Zoro said nothing. He bused himself in buttoning up his shirt. "Answer me." The form stepped closer, crowding in Zoro's space. "Luffy can't save you from everything."

"No." Zoro's clenched his hands into fists and stuffed them in his pockets. He felt the leering smile on Lucci's face.

"Then you'd better behave."

Zoro released his breath slowly, glaring at the wall. Fuck this. Was he insane to be doing this fucking job for half a year already? Being pushed around a tool, a slave and losing his dignity, his pride every time he took an insult or sneer or some joke he heard whispered behind his back. Why was he here?

Just hold on for now. It's fine.

Well at least there was something after work. He grinned, anger evaporating. Sanji. It was going to be fun, sparring against those explosive kicks and mouthing off against each other. He felt a rush of adrenaline.

Zoro couldn't wait.

Work was going to be so excruciatingly slow today.


	23. Coming Back

The green haired swordsman ran, pelting down the streets in a frenzied blur. He barely paused at forks and intersections, letting his instincts take over and soon, he reached the club, the place he'd been dreading for every day of the last two years. But that didn't matter now. He huffed, smiling as he rushed inside, sidestepping passed out party goers and making his way inside. Where was Sanji? That idiot said he'd be here. He craned his head, scanning the crowd for a blonde. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Took you long enough," Sanji said, sucking the last of his cigarette before snubbing it out in a nearby ashtray. He was disguised, wearing sunglasses and swapping his usual suit attire for a black hoodie and jeans. A bandage covered his swirly eyebrow.

"Where to?" Zoro wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Upstairs." Zoro raised his eyebrows slightly. Sanji lead the way, waving off the guards. He went through several corridors and took another set of stairs, unlocking a double door.

A dojo room greeted them. It was modern, but simple with polished wooden floors and comfortable cream colours and striking dark lines framing the windows and splitting the walls. Sanji made his way to the middle of the room, stretching.

"Luffy delivered your swords." He pointed to the wall, where his swords were displayed, resting on the sword rack. Zoro made his way over, unsheathing his swords. They were silent, which was either a good thing or bad, but he wasn't certain.

"Just a friendly spar," he muttered, looking at a sliver of his reflection on the blade. He glanced at the cook, standing with his usual nonchalant attitude.

"You ready?"

"Just a sec." Zoro felt around in his tracksuit pocket. He dug out the cloth Usopp gave him, the spider web silk or whatever. Either way, it felt nice, like liquid. As he tied it on, a savage grin tugged at his lips.

"Ready."

Clang. Clang. Clang.

Foot against blade. Blade against shoe. Every cut blocked. Every incoming attacked deflected. They were even, power and agility struggling against each other. They backed off, chests heaving.

"Not bad." Zoro took the sword from mouth, stepping back and setting all three swords on the floor. He pulled off his jumper, which was soaked in sweat and tossed it aside near the wall. Sanji groaned, covering his eyes. "What?"

"Why do you feel the need to strip in front of me?"

"I'm still wearing a shirt."

"It's fucking see through with your godamn sweat."

"Jealous?" Sanji flipped him off. "Come on, there's no way you're not worked up either."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You either take it off or I cut it off."

"You will not slice my clothes, you uncivilised demon ape."

"Stop me."

"Fuck you." Sanji took off his hoodie, folding it before placing it on a spare sword rack. He wore a tank top, probably the most revealing thing he'd ever been in.

 

"Good fight." Sanji slung his hoodie over his shoulder, making way for the door.

"Same thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll kick your ass tomorrow."

"Try it."

It became a regular thing, almost every night, they'd fight, venting out their frustrations about their shitty circumstances, or bitching about the latest prick who was being a jerk. They fought with animalistic enthusiasm and a sense of almost arrogant pride that allowed neither to back down until they were both exhausted. Sometimes Luffy would pop in to watch, as well as order stacks of room service food. He watched them like an entertaining movie. If Ace was bothered, he'd stay as well, sometimes sparring with either of the pair, but it was always their space for the night. It was their thing.

"I'm finally getting to work here again. This month as been so bloody long." Sanji parred against the incoming blade.

"Really?" Luffy almost choked on his meat. He clapped his excitement as he coughed.

"Yeah, so that means when you come along I'll be having the best equipment to back me up when I'm cooking for you." Sanji spared Luffy a glance. He stopped, stepping back. Zoro frowned, lowering his swords.

"What?"

"When you are coming back?" Luffy froze midchew, eying the pair. Zoro felt his insides drop.

"I'm not."

"You will." Zoro ground his teeth. Trust everyone to make his decisions for him.

"None of this 'Zoro come back' crap," he mocked bitterly, snarling. Sanji's eyebrow twitched. He muttered under his breath, stalking over to his discarded jumper and snatching it off the rack.

"I'm leaving. Next time you want to fight, it'll be in the ring. Until then, don't even think about showing your face here." He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving behind a stunned Zoro.

"What the fuck?" Zoro growled. "This guy, fighting me one day then going off like that the next. He's ridiculous. Stupid cook." Luffy continued munching on his snacks, cleaning the plate with his tongue. He stood up.

"Let's go."

"Why?"

"Because," Luffy trailed off, scratching his head. "Sanji isn't here."

"Don't you want to fight?" Luffy shook his head, burping.

"I'm full." He swivelled his body, showing off the rounded belly. The swordsman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine."

He was going to give Sanji hell tomorrow.


	24. Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for a shitty lecture. :)

Sanji ascended the stairs. He was going to give that shitty swordsman the lecture of his life. That marimo hadn't shown his ugly mug in the club for nearly a month! A whole month! If that brute loved fighting so much then why? What was his deal? He came to a stop at the door, and reaffirmed the brass number on it before knocking.

Be polite. Be polite. No need to cause a ruckus.

The door opened, revealing a mildly surprised Zoro in sloppy sleepwear.

"Yo Zo-" Sanji barely started before the door was shut in his face. His smile morphed into a glare.

"Fucking Zoro! Let me in!" He pounded at the door.

"Fuck off!"

"You love fighting! You can't keep denying it like this!" Sanji rattled the locked doorknob.

"I can't."

"If you don't open this door right now, I'll break it down!" He heard scoffs of laughter.

"Try it!"

Oh, well. He asked for it. It's not going to be his fault if the meathead gets kicked out of his apartment. He backed up a good few steps and leapt, swinging his leg enthusiastically and the weak flimsy wood exploded. Splinters flew and embedded itself into the walls. Inside, Zoro was crouched behind the sofa, wearing a face of shock. Sanji dusted off his pants and looked around, taking in his sparse surroundings. Sofas surrounding a coffee table. A tiny television. A sparse kitchen crammed in the corner.

"You live in this shithole?" he drawled, lighting a cigarette.

"Get out! What the fuck are you doing?" Zoro roared, springing to life.

"Make me!" Sanji yelled. "You won't even touch your swords!"

"Fuck you! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Screw you!"

"Don't test me," Zoro spat, clenching his fists.

"Don't test me," Sanji mocked. He grinned, exhaling a breath of smoke.

"Fucking cook!" Zoro shouted, leaping over the couch and drew his fist back.

"Fight me! Shithead!" Sanji shifted his axis of gravity and whipped the back of Zoro's head, sending him crashing into the wall. Zoro growled, rumbling deep in his chest as he pulled his head out of the wall and shook the dust out of his hair. He charged again, swinging his fists. Sanji ducked and kicked, shoving Zoro back as he extended his leg. "You suck. Pick up your swords." He sauntered over to them, cluttered on the floor. "You either get them or I'll kick it out the window." He drew back his leg as he heard no answer. A blur of movement zoomed in front and suddenly he was airborne, flipped.

How, he didn't know. But he knew who. It was Zoro. Finally getting serious. The unsheathing of all swords accompanied his threat.

"I'll cut you down." Chills ran down Sanji's spine. Zoro wasn't called the Demon for nothing. There was something animalistic about him. Something… out of human boundaries, like he was connected to some sort of destructive god. Zoro lunged, far quicker than Sanji had ever seen and the chef was barely able to bring up his leg to counter the attack. He was pushed back, bumping into the wall. He rolled as Zoro swung his sword, a wide slash cutting the wall in half. It collapsed and clouds of dust billowed. Sanji dashed towards the other end of the room, and the swordsman followed. Zoro cut viciously, swords clanging. They exchanged blows, never allowing each other respite.

A few kicks were in. A few cuts made through. More furniture destroyed.

They were pretty damn even. Like always. Heck, if they weren't, it wouldn't be fun.

Sanji paused, wiping blood from his cheek. But he had to win. He had cornered Zoro and wasn't going to let up until Zoro was thoroughly exhausted.

"What are you zoning out for?" Zoro breathed and shoved him backwards, forcing Sanji backwards headfirst into the sofa with his legs dangling in the air. He immediately moved in and jabbed, swords shredding the couch and Sanji brought his legs up and using the momentum, flipped himself backwards onto the coffee table behind him, landing in a crouch. Zoro cut the sofa in half and kicked it, sending it at Sanji. The chef sprung, pushing off the incoming object before proceeding to attack. He caught the flash of a predatory grin. Sanji pushed hard, driving as much force as he could muster into his kick, and Zoro grunted against the force, teetering as neither refused to give ground. They glared at each other. The swordsman sidestepped, leaving Sanji's heavy force against no resistance and the blonde stumbled, barely able to dodge the next barrage of cuts and swings as he turned. They dove at each other like eagles fighting in the air and circled each other like tigers, each taking in their surroundings, where their opponent was tensing, breathing, moving, and the rhythm of each step, blink and breath. Their senses were working overtime. Zoro coiled his arms and launched a flying slash attack, forcing Sanji to take cover behind the kitchen bench. The green haired man moved in, cutting wildly everything on the tabletop and sending showers of fragmented glass and ceramics peppering the ground like rain, slicing and bouncing across every surface they touched. Sanji cursed, shaking the pieces out of his hair before leaping over to the living room space. Zoro moved into his exposed back, sending Sanji stumbling again. Sanji cursed at his throbbing back. The swordsman moved again, forcing the cook backwards, leaping over the shredded couch and standing atop the coffee table. It creaked under his weight. He dropped to his hands, and spun, feet spinning in a vicious cycle. With unforeseen speed, Zoro swarmed over the couch and swept out Sanji's hands from beneath him.

Fuck. That was a first.

Zoro thought he had Sanji trapped, as the blonde lay on the battered coffee table, panting. Zoro moved his blade near Sanji's neck.

"Submi- urgh!" Sanji whipped his leg up, connecting with Zoro's chin. He battered the blades away and launched himself, pushing off against the table, which was finally giving way into two, and stomped into Zoro's chest, using gravity to pin him to the ground. He untangled his legs and placed each foot upon the swordsman's wrist before prying out the third sword between Zoro's teeth.

He looked around the apartment again, cringing slightly at the incorrigible destruction they caused. Sanji sighed. He won but it was not the time to gloat. He came where for one reason- to lecture.

"Look, fucking idiot marimo Zoro," Sanji snarled. "It's fucking okay to be weak sometimes. It's what everyone else is here for. Who gives a fuck about how many scars and bruises you have when you have something on inside that's eating you up! You keep lying to yourself every single day and it's growing. You need to stop! Let this out! Do you trust me? Do you trust me to keep this?" Zoro didn't answer.

He expected for Sanji to hit him or least yell but the chef stopped and titled his head back, blowing a ring of smoke in the air. They paused, watching it fade into the he ceiling. Sanji prized the cigarette out of his lips and stubbed it on the broken table. His hand clenched into a fist.

"This better be fucking worth it," he muttered, turning towards Zoro once again.

He viciously swung his fist.

Sanji only remembered punching once or twice before. To say the least, he sucked but at least he had a little power in his punch.

"Urgh," Zoro groaned. "The fuck Sanji? I thought your hands…"

"They are you idiot!" Sanji yelled, gathering up Zoro's collar and clashing their foreheads.

"I don't fucking understand!" Zoro yelled back. "Why would you do that?"

"You are important!" Sanji screamed. "You're so fucking important to me! I'd be willing to fucking ruin my hands to make sure you're safe! To make sure you're ok!" he took in a deep breath, sagging slightly. "And I can't keep seeing you lie to yourself."

"But-"

"No."

"You don't-"

"Then tell me! Because from what I can see every time some goon holds a sword you fucking light up like a motherfucking beacon! It's so easy to tell you want to fight!"

"I can't!"

"What the fuck do you mean you can't? You're fine! Are you afraid to lose?!" They glared daggers into each other, chests heaving up and down from the constant yelling. Zoro broke the contact, looking off to the far wall. He didn't answer.

"Do you remember the girl in the sword? The voice?" he whispered, the quiet a deafening contrast from the racket previously. Sanji blinked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"She was my best friend. My rival. I made a promise with her that we would become the greatest swordsmen in the world." Sanji could say nothing. He was spellbound, transfixed by the story. "She was … so much better than me, it pissed me off so fucking much and when I lost for the fucking gabillionth time, she started fucking crying and shit because she believed that she couldn't fight because she'd grow up to become weak compared to men! It was such a fucking unbelievable thing to say, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry so I made a bet with her. Fuck gender. Whoever becomes the best swordsman is going to whip the loser's ass." He pinched the bridge of his nose, laughing weakly. "Man, she was such a pain."

"She's gone though."

"Dead. She died from falling down some fucking stairs. Could you believe it?"

"Life is fragile," Sanji murmured. He understood that concept so well. It was so easy to get swept up in unbelievable forces or a stupid accident and end up killed. His hands trembled.

"I broke the promise. I failed her," Zoro muttered through gritted teeth. His hand covered his eyes.

"How?"

"Years ago, I found Mihawk."

"Mihawk?" Sanji frowned. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Hawk-eyes," Zoro amended and something in Sanji's head clicked.

"Oh."

"I got absolutely wrecked. He fought off all my swords with a little knife, no longer than your finger. Then he stabbed me right in my chest, and I couldn't step back. I was so fucking shocked, angry, scared and desperate at the same time, I talked some bullshit about choosing death over dishonour but now that I look back on that, I wish he could've actually finished the job. Instead, he cut me in half. It's so fucking humiliating." He released a breath in a long sigh.

"I get it."

"No you don't," Zoro made a move to get up, which Sanji stopped but his eyes flashed angrily. "You're just like everyone else. 'Oh no look, poor Zoro. He's never going to fight again.' You're just like every one of those fuckers who pity the losers."

"I meant it when I said 'I get it', stupid!"

"What would you get? Did you fail a friend's promise like that?"

"You know what? Your friend died by falling down the stairs, imagine how you would feel if you accidentally pushed her and she died! Or that you cut some big ass nerve and she could never hold a sword again! That's what I did to someone! I have to live with knowing that I broke someone's dream and they'll never, ever, ever be the same again! It's even worse when you see them every day and get reminded of what they could have been! You 'broke' your promise but you made every effort to achieve it! I cut off someone's dreams before they even had the fucking chance to do it! So 'what do I get'? I fucking understand that, and worse!" Zoro froze. "You know what?" Sanji's voice trembled. "It's you who doesn't fucking get it," his finger shook as he jabbed the swordsman in the chest. "It's you." This was stupid. He wasn't going to cry, damn it! His eyes welled.

"Don't cry," Zoro said quietly, swiping the tears away. "You're not meant to cry for me."

"I'm not crying for you damn it!" Sanji hiccupped, rubbing viciously at the waterworks. "It's just… fuck… I haven't told that to anyone in a long time." Zoro sighed again.

"Are you going to get off me anytime soon?"

"Fuck you!" Sanji spat, but he got off Zoro and stood, rubbing his eyes with the bottom of his shirt. "Do you have a tissue?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Fuck," Sanji groaned.

"Shit cook, I was kidding. Here." Zoro held out a towel. Sanji glared at him.

"It's a towel, you idiot!"

"I know!" Zoro huffed. "It's either that or toilet paper!"

"What kind of primitive ape doesn't even have a box of tissues around the house?" Sanji muttered, rubbing his face with the cloth. "If I get a fucking disease from this, I'll kill you."

"Try it."

"Shut up! You're so fucking annoying!"

"You're the one who barged into my apartment!"

"You sliced everything apart by yourself!"

"You kicked down the door!" They began their insults contest again, voices raising in volume. Sanji laughed, flopping down on the ruined couch.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" he sighed.

"Shut up. Now if you'll fucking excuse me, stupid prince, I'm going to have this apartment cleaned up before I get my ass kicked."

"Work away." Sanji giggled childishly. He could feel the glare of Zoro's eyes on his back.

"You're drunk."


	25. Dreams

"Get up, shit cook." Sanji opened his eyes, groaning and turning to face Zoro.

"What?"

"Get up. Has your brain rotted?"

"Says the marimo head." Sanji lifted himself up into a sitting position. "Oh, not bad. Have you worked as a maid before?" The apartment was surprisingly clean, with the dust and fragments cleared away. The only things left were the gaping hole in the wall and the ruined furniture.

"Fuck you."

"It's a compliment, marimo-chwan."

"What the fuck was that nickname?" Zoro shivered.

"A super cute one."

"Well, either way, I'm kicked out of this apartment because you fucking caused this mess."

"Me?" Sanji sputtered. "I didn't slice everything here! If you let me in, nothing would have been broken!"

"Liar."

"Whatever. You got everything packed?"

"Yup."

"Good. Let's leave this shithole for good."

"Where to?"

"My place."

* * *

Sanji opened the door to his bedroom and pulled the covers back, ready to dive into his plush bed.

"It's my bed!" Sanji gasped, scandalised. He glared at the offending hunk of meat.

"So?" Zoro groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Go sleep on the couch like a good host."

"Get out!" Sanji tried to roll Zoro off, but to no avail. The guy was like a rock of immovable muscle. "Don't make me kick you," he warned. The swordsman grinned, cracking open an eye.

"Try it."

"Ok, fuck this," Sanji groaned. He rolled up a blanket and placed it in the middle of the bed. "You're on this side and I get this side. Nothing over this line or I'll chop it off."

"With?" Zoro asked sceptically.

"Did I tell you I sleep with my knives under my pillow?" Sanji suggested innocently. The swordsman snorted. "Remember, not a finger over the line."

Click.

 

_It was night, thankfully. The day had been excruciatingly slow. No one went outside, and if they did, they hustled past in a bundle of thick jumpers, scarves and beanies, barely sparing the boy in the corner a glance._

_Sanji lay huddled on the concrete, wrapping his arms and legs around himself in an effort to keep warm. Everything was cold. Unfeeling. Numb like his face, his body and his feelings. He looked like the snow had stolen the blue from his eyes, the red from his lips and the yellow from his hair, making him a dull colourless blob of a human being._

_Everything was pale and he hated it._

_Sanji wanted to be away from this place. He wanted a place with sand and sun, where heat would constantly surround him. He wanted to hear cicadas chirping and see flowers bloom._

_It wasn't going to happen here._

_Here, everything was white._

_"Hey, little brat. What the fuck are you hanging around here for? There's nothing here." A figure approached him, large grin leering in the dim light._

_"It's none of your business." Sanji curled himself into a tighter ball, glaring at the person. He caught a glimpse of a strange tattoo on the man's forearm, sort of like the sun._

_A foot lashed out at his stomach. He rolled, coughing up bile._

_"Get away!" the man roared. "Scum like you don't belong here!" Sanji stood up, trembling. He turned and fled. A man like shouldn't have the sun on him if he brought misery to others._

 

_Sanji lay on the floor, a clatter of broken crockery in front of him, staining the carpet._

_"You incompetent weakling!" A sharp hook took Sanji in the face, showering the carpet with blood. A man with pink hair cracked his knuckles. "Look where you're going! Stupid kid! A little waiter dares to bump into me?"_

_"I'm sorry sir." Sanji bowed his head, crawling to pick up the scattered pieces. He grunted as the man kicked him in the behind and scrambled away, breathing heavily._

_"If you do it again next time, I won't be so forgiving!"_

_Sanji hated those iron shackled fists. Every time he saw those grubby fingers encrusted with thick rings and blood and iron, he wanted to puke. He'd never dirty his hands like that. He'd keep them clean._

 

_"What?" Sanji stumbled backwards, legs giving out from under him. Blood pooled beneath the man opposite him._

_"No big deal, kid." The man clutched his leg._

_"No… big deal?"_

_"It's only a flesh wound."_

_"What kind of flesh wound is this? You'll die!"_

_"I won't die." The man snickered._

_"Why?" Why me? Why would you save a no name kid?_

_"You want to cook, brat?" The man grinned. "I'll make you the best chef in the world."_

_"How the hell," Sanji shouted at the unconscious old man. "Could you be the best chef in the world if you're dying? Tell me! Tell me!"_

_"Sir, please calm down," A nurse opened the door, a mask of frightened concern._

_"Don't tell me what to do!"_

_"Look, kiddo, he'll be fine-" A couple of buff guys came in and took Sanji in a secure grip._

_"No, he won't! Don't lie to me! I know his condition! He's been out for nearly three months! How do you expect me to believe he's going to wake up?"_

_A continuous beep cut through the yelling. Sanji stopped, mind and body freezing._

_No. NO. NO!_

_"Zeff!" he screamed. "Don't you dare die on me! What about our promise?"_

_"Take him out!" A team of doctors stormed in the room._

_"No! Fuck you all!" Sanji wrestled free, kicking aside the guards and running to the old man. "Zeff," he sobbed. "You can't die here. What did you say you'd make me? You'd make me the best chef in the wor-" The old man woke, eyes snapping open. He gripped Sanji's wrist, squeezing it._

_"I'd make you into the best dish of the world's greatest chef." He grinned, blood dripping from his teeth, dribbling over his chin. The bones in Sanji's wrist snapped. He screamed._

Sanji gasped, sitting straight up in bed. He felt his hands. They were ok. Things were fine. It was a nightmare. It wasn't real. He breathed out, slowly, calming his thudding heart, trying to stop his trembling. He sank back onto his pillow and pulled up his covers.

"What's up, shit cook?" Sanji flinched. Why the hell was Zoro awake?

"Shut up." He didn't like how his voice wavered. He turned his back to Zoro and curled into a tight ball.

"You didn't wake me. I'm always like this."

"Like what?"

"I can't sleep for long."

"So how long do you sleep altogether?"

"Three hours, plus naps."

"What the fuck?"

"It's doable." They fell into silence again.

"Why?" Sanji asked. He could sense Zoro's hesitation.

"Because… I guess the same reason you woke up."

"It doesn't happen usually."

"Really." Sanji couldn't tell if Zoro was sceptical or envious.

"What are yours about?"

"I think you know." Kuina. Swordsmanship.

"Don't they get … repetitive?"

"No."

"Really? But you've been-"

"They've been getting stranger." Sanji paused. He knew Zoro would never admit his weakness so bluntly. He sighed, a faint smile touching his lips. That idiot marimo is finally getting around to trusting him.

"Tell me."

"Fuck you."

"Tell me." A loud snort dissipated into the night air. Sanji could sense Zoro's brain working, mechanically clicking away as he pieced together his weird dream.

"So, it starts off with me being in a big city. I'm meant to go to this dojo, for some reason, I forgot, and I have this map. I'm walking around, looking and taking the right streets and just when I'm about to turn the bend, where the dojo should be, it isn't and when I look back down on the map, it fucking changed places. You know I was meant to be there by three, but it was already seven." Sanji laughed, sniggering into his pillow. "And the worst part wasn't even that. It was when I went to head back home, my sword was missing."

"Which one?"

"The white one. Wado Ichimonji."

"I try to find it, but the stupid map just keeps changing. I'm walking around in circles with no hope of finding it."

"Until?"

Silence answered him.

"What?" Sanji rolled over the blanket line to jog Zoro with his elbow. "Was I the hero?"

"Shove off." Zoro pushed Sanji back to his side. "You rocked up, in a ridiculous fucking pink flower shirt and-"

"Hey, I'd look damn fucking fine in a pink flower shirt."

"Shut up. Anyway, you just turn my map upside down and laugh at me for reading it wrong the whole time!"

"What?" Sanji sputtered with laughter, giggling and thrashing about in the covers. "What kind of dream was that?"

"I'm not finished. So after you turn the map upside down, the 'right way', you lead the way to my sword, where some shady old geezer was holding it, saying he was polishing it or something. I can do that shit by myself. He charged me money!"

"That's so stupid!"

"Shut up! You asked for it!" Sanji gasped for breath, clutching his sides.

"So… fucking… stupid!" he hooted.

"Shut up!" Zoro sat up, grabbed his pillow and beat Sanji on the head. He pounded the pillow between his words. "Tell-" Whack. "Me-" Whack. "Yours!" Whack.

"Okay! Okay!" Sanji swiped aside the pillow, sitting up and wrapping the covers around himself. "It was a bunch of them. The first one was…" He stopped. "It was…" He stopped again, words catching in his throat.

"Hey." Zoro snapped his fingers in front of Sanji's face. "You don't need to. Just sleep."

"But-"

"Ah, shut up! I'm tired and you're taking too long with the story." Zoro lay down on the bed and turned his back to Sanji. The blonde stared at Zoro's form for a little while in the dark. It was relieving, somehow. They had this unspoken mutual agreement to no invade each other's space or privacy but all the same, letting each other in on little secrets they told no one else. He snuggled down on his pillow again and frowned into the dark. It was true when Sanji said he hadn't brought up his past in a long time. Luffy was the first, but history never meant much to him. Something told him that Zoro, of all people, would understand.

The old man always waved off any form of apology, content with honing his already proficient chef skills but Sanji remembered walking past the kitchen and hearing irregular footsteps, the thudding and swivelling of foot and peg, as if Zeff was lifting his legs and trying to kick with his old power. The blonde didn't dare to peek, so stiff and dry mouthed he would make his way as quietly as possible past.

It was terrifying. Maybe it was because Sanji was a coward. Maybe because Sanji never brought it up. He has convinced himself he was gracious and not bring up any painful memories. He had run away from it and still does to this day. He snorted, mouth twisting into a wry smile. The irony of telling Zoro off. Perhaps it was because Sanji was doing it that he understood Zoro more than anyone else can.


	26. Pillow Fight

"Hey eggplant. You look like shit."

"Shut up." The automatic response make its way out of Sanji's mouth before it registered in his brain.

"No, shitty brat. I haven't seen you like that since your first hangover." Sanji drummed his fingers on the counter. His first hangover had been pretty horrible. He had turned delusional. It brought up faces of his enemies and pasted them onto bodies of his friends. He ended up wrecking a whole lot of havoc before someone could subdue him. Perks of being a good fighter.

"It'll stop."

"Tough luck, kid." Zeff shook his head. Sanji grit his teeth. He always had to stick out his nightmares. As a little kid, he was afraid of the dark, and waking up from a nightmare was just as terrifying as having one. Nothing to comfort him but the bitingly cold winds and the pitch black. He couldn't distinguish the difference between reality and dreams and spiralled into paranoia. As he grew hungrier, he started hallucinating about food and everything he lost, his parents, the cooks. Every night was hell. "If you can't sleep, go spend the night making a new recipe or something." The old man snapped his broad fingers in front of Sanji's nose.

"Yeah," Sanji muttered, blinking.

"And nothing that takes too long either because last time when you fell asleep in the kitche-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Sanji clambered into bed, dreading what was waiting. He could feel it. A bad dream lurking at the back of brain like a captive lion, slinking around the corner and waiting to pounce. He shivered under the covers.

 

_"Hey, you're the Prince, right?" The woman with a large mace batted her eyelashes at Sanji._

_"Hell yeah I am." Sanji rolled the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. The man beside the woman flicked his long ponytail over his shoulder and took his stance. Some sort of martial arts. The blonde grinned. This would be fun._

_"Come at me." He flicked the butt of his cigarette up in the air before moving in. They parried, the consecutive smacks of flesh make Sanji's heart pound. Enough testing. They back off, eyeing each other. "Are you going to get seri-"_

_The man's ponytail came to life, wrapping around Sanji's neck. A smack to the back of his neck had him blacked out like a snuffed candle._

_"Hey, hold him still will you?" Sanji half opened his eyes, taking a few moments to focus on the figures in front of him. The beautiful woman crouched. "I want information."_

_"I'm afraid I can only be of limited use to you, my lady." Sanji made a move, before releasing his limbs were trapped by iron shackles. The woman smiled._

_"I want information about Zeff." A cold hand clutched Sanji's heart. There was no way in hell he'd tell her anything. "See, this is why I hate men." The woman's smile disappeared. She stood up and backed a few paces. "Start by pulling off his fingernails."_

Sanji opened his eyes, scrambling in the darkness. He threw off his covers and ran his hands along the wall, finding the light switch and flicking it on. Zoro was already awake, squinting against the sudden burst of light. Sanji didn't trust himself to speak. He opened the door, flicking on the lights around the apartment. Light. Light and food. He reached the kitchen, opening the door of the fridge and staring at the contents within.

"Sanji." The chef stopped, letting the fridge door close as he straightened. "Sanji. It's okay." Sanji turned slightly, peeking at Zoro through the curtains of his hair.

"Zoro…" His eyes watered. He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I'm fine." Sanji brushed past Zoro and making his way back to the bedroom. "I'm okay," he repeated, rubbing his eyes again.

"Stop lying, shit-cook." He felt Zoro's hot breath on his ear. The voice was quiet, murmured. Almost like crooning or soft singing.

Although, how could an insult sound so gentle was beyond Sanji.

He felt Zoro lay his chin on his shoulder and wrap his arms around the chef's middle. He felt Zoro's heartbeat on his back. It was something like meditation. The chef sighed, tapping absently on Zoro's arms.

"I'm okay now." His voice was stronger. He sounded more like himself. "I'm fucking tired. Let's go back to sleep." There was no answer.

Wait.

"Shitty marimo."

No answer.

There was _no_ way that idiot mosshead could've fallen asleep while standing.

Sanji turned his head slowly, peering down at Zoro.

The swordsman had indeed fallen asleep.

He was going to kill him.

Sanji untangled himself from Zoro's grasp and pulled his arms, throwing the oversized hugging teddy bear over his shoulder before lugging and hauling his stupid ass all the way back to the bedroom.

"Your shoulders are pointy." Zoro cracked his eyes open as soon as Sanji dumped him on the mattress. He rubbed his stomach, frowning sourly.

"You were awake?" Sanji snarled.

"Hell, anyone would be."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I enjoyed being carried by the Prince of Idiots. Just goes to show I have my own servants," Zoro snarked, lounging back in his blankets. He rolled over as Sanji brought his foot down, bare foot smacking right in the place where Zoro's belly was moments ago.

"You little shi- mmph!" The blonde's sentence was interrupted by mouthful of pillow. He tore it and glared murderously at the smug swordsman who was arming himself with the remainder of the unused pillows around the room.

The pillow fight descended into shredded pillows, feathers bursting out of the abused cases, dirty fighting, swearing that increased in volume and both participants looking like they've become the new human bird hybrid species.

* * *

The nightmares soon became a regular occurrence in Sanji's life. He jokingly insisted it was a disease he caught from Zoro, but it was no joke. They became increasingly violent and twisted, like elongated, hooked knives, cutting deep and refusing to budge. He was unsure what it meant, whether old memories had come back to haunt him, or that he'd finally be healed from the past once it'd stop. Sanji and Zoro would often have their night talks, and though Sanji could never bring himself to describe his dreams, the swordsman never pressed. He didn't even know why the fuck he was content with someone as barbaric as Zoro, another male, share his sleeping space, and he tried to make up numerous excuses when he thought about it.

1\. He's an ape and I want my bed. He just won't move.

2\. I won't bow down and sleep on the couch. After all, it's my bed.

3\. The couch isn't comfortable.

4\. The bed is mine.

5\. I like my bed.

6\. I have to make sure he doesn't ruin my bed.

7\. Refer to number 1 and repeat.

But eventually, it came down to one thing: he liked it. He liked Zoro's presence in the room. The deep breathing was comforting and they were almost always awake together, discussing their, or rather, Zoro's dreams, which were becoming increasingly ridiculous, and their bickering always made Sanji feel better. Zoro wasn't moving out soon either, nor did Sanji hear he had plans to, so he was content for the marimo to lounge around and eat and take up space in general.

It was nice.


	27. Cold

"Zoro, get up!" Sanji tore off the blankets and heaved the swordsman bodily out of bed, dumping him on the floor.

"What's your problem?" Zoro groaned, cracking open his eyes and scowling.

"You are quitting your shitty job today." Sanji grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Says who?"

"Me. Now get up. We're going to your factory."

"Let me work one more day."

"Why?" Zoro shrugged.

"Going to annoy the fuck out of them before resigning." Sanji laughed.

"Sure. Try not to get your ass whipped." Zoro flipped him off.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Sanji twitched. Was it just him, or did he hear something? Sanji rubbed his eyes. His pocket vibrated.

"Luffy?"

"Sanji. The factory exploded." Luffy's voice came through, calm and clear. Sanji gripped the phone, knuckles whitening.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

That damn shitty marimo.

Was he ok?

"I'm coming with Ace. Just wait up." Sanji shifted, then stopped.

"I can't wait."

"Run. We'll pick you up along the road." Sanji tore off the towel around his waist, ditched the knife, leaving his unfinished work on the bench and went pushing through the kitchen and running between the tables and ignoring the cries of disgruntled diners, abandoning his usual suave manners.

"Sanji! Where are you going?"

Sanji didn't turn back, pounding down the footpath, lunging and pushing past pedestrians.

"Don't chase him." The head chef folded his arms. The other chefs stilled, hesitating slightly before returning to their work.

"What do you think, boss?"

"Did you see his face? It was like ash. Something went wrong." The chef, shook his head, sighing into his crossed arms. "Just leave him be." The stupid eggplant was panicking. He hadn't seen that happen in a long time.

 

"Everyone! Get out!"

Zoro struggled to get up, a disorienting ringing assaulting his ears. A blur of bodies rubbed past him, voices shouting and feet thudding.

A sharp excruciating pain stabbed his eye.

"Fuck," he muttered, bending over and clutching his face. A cold stone settled in his stomach as he felt liquid dribble down his cheek. The left side of his vision faded out into black. His heart pounded. The heat was beginning to build, with smoke invading the clean air. Sweat beaded his brow.

Ignore the pain. Just get out.

Zoro dragged his feet, running his hand alongside the wall to guide his movement. Everything was heating, melting and sizzling around him. A change in the wall. This should be the door.

It didn't open.

He shoved his shoulder against the door, grunting as the pain jolted through his skull and pounded inside his head, shaking free more liquid down his face. Once more, he thought, throwing himself again. The door gave way, screaming as its hinges gave way. Another stab of pain tore at his belly as a jagged piece of metal at the doorjamb remained stuck.

He stumbled outside, hands returning to cup his injuries.

"Zoro!" Sanji leapt out of the van before Ace could bring it to a full stop, stumbled slightly and dashed to Zoro.

"Let me see." Sanji jerked into motion, gripping Zoro's wrist with trembling hands and leading his hands away from his face. A pool of blood and jelly leaked through Zoro's fingers and streaked down his face. Sanji stood in shock, gaping at the damage. The blood trickled down Zoro's arm, dripping off his elbow.

"Ah- Zo…" His hands trembled. "Holy shit."

"Ace got him Sanji," Luffy said, settling his hand on Sanji's shoulder and gently guiding him back. Sanji wanted to watch as Ace mopped up the blood and juice on Zoro's face but felt his throat burn with acid. He kneeled on the pavement, eyes dropping to Luffy's sandalled feet and put his hand against his mouth in an effort not to puke. "Ace got him," Luffy reassured. Sirens wailed in the background and a crowd began to gather around the factory, helping the injured who collapsed on the sidewalk and gaping at the monstrous flames that engulfed the factory.


	28. Report

"How is he?" Ace murmured to Chopper, who just emerged from the surgery room. Sanji remained sitting, silent. His blonde hair fell over his eyes. The little doctor sighed heavily.

"I don't think he'll see from that eye again. It's just too damaged beyond repair."

"So…"

"I've …. I don't want to go into the details. His eye is stitched shut. He has a scar running down here," Chopper explained, running a length down his own left eye. "He'll be okay. That was the worst of his injuries. It'll some time getting used to his vision. It's going to be all in the therapy." He leaned, perking around Ace and catching sight of Sanji. "Hey Sanji? Are you okay? You look a little pale." He tottered over, placing his hand on the chef's knee. Sanji shivered.

"He… won't see again?"

"Only from that eye for now. In the future there's always going to be new development of artificial body parts. I'm pretty sure Franky's working on something that will blow us away."

"Franky?" That crazy cola guy? The doctor hummed.

"Yeah, he spent his time away working in the best places and he fiddles with machinery but I think he's going to get serious about biomedical engineering now."

"Chopper!" A long nosed man scooped up the doctor, swinging him around.

"Usopp!" Chopper cried, face cracking into a giant smile. "You're back!"

"I've been back for a while. I should've visited earlier." Usopp set down the young boy. He turned to Sanji. His face was serious.

"Sanji, I can tell you this. Zoro is just about as stubborn as you are. If not, more. He'll never let this or anything get him down. He's strong. You should know that. It's not going to help if you kill yourself worrying about him."

"I know." Sanji's voice sounded foreign to himself. It was so quiet, with none of the flair he usually had in his speech.

"He's played with death quite a few times but he just always comes back. Luffy can confirm that." Sanji nodded, looking down at his shoes. "He never listens to the doctors either, always going off and sneaking out to train." Sanji stifled a snort. It sounded just that marimo. "Here's the thing I always tell myself: Zoro will always get lost when going towards the light." Sanji sputtered, chuckling quietly. Usopp grinned.

"Sanji!" Another voice interrupted and a packaged sandwich dropped on his lap. Sanji looked up to see Luffy, hands full of food, smiling down upon him. "Are you hungry?" The chef hesitated.

"Uh-"

"Yes, he is Luffy," Ace answered, swiping food from the pile in Luffy's arms. He tossed a few snacks to Usopp and Chopper. Sanji unwrapped the sandwich, inspecting it briefly before taking a bite. He chewed, dry mouth almost rebelling over the flavour. He sighed, leaning into his hands.

Godamn, why did he think he was alone in this?

* * *

"Sanji, you can come in. Just for a bit," Chopper whispered. "You're not really meant to but…" He opened the doors slightly and motioned for the chef to come in. Sanji stood up, making his way quietly to the door, slipping in the room and making his way to Zoro.

It wasn't as bad as he'd thought it'd be. Heck, Zoro was pretty much always napping so it looked just like that, except with more bandages covering him. The scowl was there but softened with sleep. He really looked quite normal.

"He really will be fine," Sanji said aloud. The tight knot of apprehension in his hunched shoulders and constantly clenched hands eased. Zoro would bounce back up from this, easy. Chopper smiled.

"Of course." The doctor suddenly frowned. "Tomorrow, he'll probably be up and running away, taking off his bandages and doing training!" He pouted, sighing. Sanji laughed softly.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

Sanji shivered. Flashes of the bloodied gaping hole in Zoro's face haunted him. He knew Zoro was fine. He was in the best possible care with Chopper and going to get the best possible treatment. Zoro was going to be okay.

He'll be fine.

_Sanji shooks his raised arms. All his limbs were chained to the stone cellar wall. He looked over to Zoro, opposite him in the same cellar._

_"Zoro?"_

_"Sanji?" The swordsman lifted his head. His eyeball hung from his socket, dangling on an elongated vein. "It's your fault that they did this to me."_

_"No!"_

_"Yes. You let me down."_

_"No!"_

_"You're too weak."_

_"Hey, which one of you is Prince?" A guard unlocked the door, kicking at the prisoners inside._

_"Him," Zoro jerked his head to Sanji. "The blonde." The guards unlocked the cuffs, jerking Sanji upright and dragging him down the hall, ignoring Sanji's cries._

_"Your scum of the earth. I don't know why I bother with you." A man donned on leather gloves. His face was ugly, with a huge mouth and thin lips. He had spiteful eyes, glaring at Sanji like he was the dirty underneath his shoe. "Strap him to the chair." Sanji screamed as a flurry of hands pulled him and forced his limbs into the chair, placing his hands flat out in front of him on a small table. The man moved something like a guillotine on top of Sanji's hands. The guillotine didn't hold a blade. It held a rock._

_The rock was smashing on his hands, over and over again. Smack. His fingers jolted with pain. Smack. Pain shot up his forearms. Smack. Blood oozed out. The pain became a joined blur, with Sanji being unable to distinguish one from another. He squeezed his eyes shut._

_When it was over, he made the mistake of opening his eyes._

_They weren't even hands anymore._

_Just ragged strips of flesh, with bones sticking out. His skin hung like torn rags. Eyeballs popped out from underneath his skin. Lips formed._

_"It's your fault. It's your fault."_

Sanji screamed, eyes snapping wide open.

"No, no, no," he sobbed into his hands. "Don't hurt… stop. Don't …" He was expecting Zoro to be there with his rough voice and stupid insults. None came.

Zoro was still in hospital.

Without an eye.

Sanji wiped his face with his covers. If he couldn't sleep tonight, it might be better to pull an all-nighter. He flicked on the lights and sat on his bed, staring aimlessly at his room, waiting for his pounding heart and vivid imagination to calm down. Maybe he should try that meditation thing that was offered by one of many useless psychologists and counsellors he'd been to. Who was he kidding? There wasn't a way to really erase his nightmares. He had to come to a conclusion with them.

He would need to close his eyes.

"It won't be bad," he reminded himself. The dark isn't a bad place. It meant rest. He softened his focus, allowing the room to go blurry before slowly closing his eyes. He listened to his body. The way it was leaning. The expansion and contraction of his chest as he breathed. He noticed which parts were aching, which parts hurt and which parts were fine. He let his mind wander, floating across from thought to thought with no clear logic. He took into account the background noises, immersing himself into the environment.

When he opened his eyes, Sanji wasn't sure if he was calm or sleepy. But he was ready for sleep again.


	29. Bad Hair Day

Well, this hadn't happened in a while. Sanji groaned at the mirror. His hair had taken to the complete opposite side where he wanted it to be. It usually covered his left eye but now it hid the right. He tried to brush it but it stubbornly bounced back. Even wet, it flopped to the wrong side. He wasn't going to not put off his visit to the hospital because of some stupid bad hair day. Fuck it. Seething, he brushed it flat and left.

Sanji lingered outside the door, unsure what to do. Was it too early? No, the nurse said it was fine. What was he waiting for? Why did he feel nervous? He raised a hand to knock when the door opened.

"Oh! Sanji!" Chopper squeaked, jumping back and nearly dropping the clipboard he held.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course! I've just finished," Chopper beamed, sidling past and leaving the door open.

Taking a deep breath, Sanji crossed the room, heart jittery in his chest as Zoro followed him with a one eyed stare. He stood for a moment, hands fidgeting in his pockets before he couldn't stand the silence.

"Zoro-"

"I'm okay." Sanji opened his mouth before closing it again.

"Sure?" The swordsman rolled his eye.

"Do I need to say it again?"

"Please."

"Shit-cook," Zoro declared, staring Sanji straight in the eye. "I'm fine. These wounds won't stop me from anything and if you treat me like a fucking princess I'll slice you up and throw your pieces out the window." They glared at each other. Sanji broke the silence.

"I'm relieved," he sighed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Zoro's still solid form.

"I'm not a stick. I can't break, idiot." Zoro snorted those words in his ear.

"I know, damn it!" Sanji buried his face into Zoro's shoulder. He sniffed.

"Don't need to be a crybaby."

"Shut up!" They fell into silence again when Sanji released him. "I had the shittiest fucking nightmare you moron."

"How's that my fault?"

"It is!" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What was it about?"

"It was about you and me in a jail cell."

"And?"

"You sold me out to the guard!" Zoro narrowed his eye. "Then I got fucking tortured and then I saw my hands they were just fucking hunks of meat and then eyes and mouths popped all over them and they fucking spoke."

"What did they say?"

"…It's your fault." Zoro frowned.

"Your fault for what?"

"I don't know."

"Liar." Sanji pouted.

"We will talk later." Zoro grinned. "It's going to be my turn to tell your stupid ass off."

"Whatever." Sanji turned and headed for the door.

"Wait. Something's different." Sanji stopped his hand at the doorknob.

"What?" Sanji was tempted to raise an eyebrow, but that'd be too easy. Zoro scruntised Sanji, folding his arms as he pondered.

"You. Your eyebrows." Zoro grinned.

"What about them?" Sanji mimed innocence.

"You've hidden your usual one. So…" Sanji barely resisted making a sour lemon face. Who'd knew this idiot could put two and two together so quickly? "Your eyebrows… face the same…" Zoro sputtered.

"Ah shut up! You'll reopen your wounds!" Sanji yelled. He should've never done that! Fuck!

"Why?" Zoro managed to choke out in the midst of his laughing.

"Because… I woke up that way."

"Bad hair day?" Zoro cackled.

"Well, I actually thought of a reason that will perfectly justify my shitty hair day." Zoro waved him on, with no breath to speak.

"I'll get to be eye that you're missing." The green haired man raised his eyebrows, catching his breath and pausing.

"That's so lame, you romantic idiot," he spoke before bursting into fresh laughter.

"Shut up!" Yup, Sanji should've ditched the stupid idea. He turned away, hoping the long fringe would cover the burning across his cheeks and the back of his neck.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Sanji lunged, pressing the emergency button for Chopper. Almost immediately, the little doctor stormed in, breathing heavily.

"What did he do this time?"

"He reopened his wounds!" Sanji yelled, shrieking in laughter at the red stains that were beginning to form on Zoro's bandages across his belly. Chopper took a deep breath.

"Sanji, I thought you'd be responsible while vising Zoro. At least better than Luffy," he began.

"But- it's not even my fault tha- that idiot... reopened his own… fucking wounds…"

"BUT I'VE NEVER HAD A VISITOR WHO MADE A PATIENT LAUGH SO HARD HE REOPENED HIS WOUNDS! GET OUT!"


	30. Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter :) Thanks for making it! It's the longest story I've written so far and I'm quite happy with it. I know the recent chapters have been super short and this one is no exception. It's just to round the story off nicely.
> 
> I've been thinking of doing a few one-shots just to get to some questions that I probably haven't answered throughout the story. If you have any questions or suggestions or anything, just review or message me!

"You two will be the death of me. I'm so glad that Zoro can finally get out."

"Sorry, Chopper."

"Not sorry, Chopper." Sanji elbowed Zoro lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up! Just go already and don't come back you hear?"

"You're the best doctor ever!" Sanji patted the boy, ruffling his brown locks.

"Aw shut up! Your compliments don't make me happy at all!" Chopper blushed, wiggling in an embarrassed dance.

"See you later! We'll catch up with Usopp too!"

"Zoro, leave that eye patch on, you hear?"

* * *

"So there's no line?" Zoro paused, glancing at the bed.

"It takes up too much room. Plus you need space because of your stupid frail body."

"You're the weakling here."

"Nope."

"Stupid marimo."

"Curly brow."

"Forever lost."

"Ero-cook."

"You make the bed."

"You set the fucking pillows." They settled down, glaring at each other before Sanji spoke.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or will you turn off the fucking lights? Are you sure there wasn't brain damage?" Zoro snorted.

"Just glad you're here." Sanji drew breath to reply, before registering what the other man said.

"What that a confession?"

"Confession? Are you the one with brain damage? Did you faint and hit your head on the sidewalk?" Zoro muttered, rolling over to flick off the lights.

"What was that? Remember I can just prod your eyeball and you're in hospital again."

"Try it." Sanji sniggered, gently cradling Zoro's face with his hands before moving in and pressing his lips against the stupid wide forehead. He settled back, unable to keep a large grin from forming.

"What's that? Am I a kid?"

"It's a blessing, you ungrateful idiot."

"Shitty blessing."

"Show me you can do better," Sanji retorted. It was Zoro's turn to find Sanji's face in the dark, tilt the blonde's chin and capture his lips.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Zoro?" Sanji murmured. He waited. There was no answer. "Marimo?" Again, to no avail. He turned to face the swordsman and was surprised to hear deep breathing in place of rustling he expected. He listened and watched the rise and fall of Zoro's chest. He waited some more. There was no change.

Then Sanji smiled.

There must be no reason for Zoro to wake anymore. He was finally free of the nightmares that plagued him every night. Eventually too, there will be a time when Sanji himself can sleep uninterrupted through the night.

But for now, while his precious other rested, Sanji was more than content to watch.


End file.
